Black Angel
by roseeyes
Summary: He was a demon. Demon's weren't supposed to really exist. An abomination, a curse, even unto himself...and he had a wierd name to boot - Hiei. Can an interesting encounter and a situation beyond their control possibly lead to love...? Hiei / OC
1. Prologue A normal day Yeah right

A/N: Please bear with me, guys. This is more of a prologue that anything. The next chapter will be awesome, I promise, but for now, please don't be mean...comment! Tell me what I can do to be a better writer! Next time there will be a bunch more words, so please, enjoy!

_Please, please, don't cry like that._

_I'm going to go mad. I don't want to see you..._

_I need to see you again. I'm sick from it._

_Because as soon as we have to say goodbye...I want to die._

_-Yun Kouga_

When I was thirteen I was raped in a boy's bathroom.

Well, I wouldn't call it exactly raped, since it didn't get quite that far, but those boys had every intention of doing the deed. The only reason I escaped with my virtue is because I elbowed one of them between the legs.

That feeling of being trapped carried over into other things, apparently. Like starting at a new school, for example. College is a completely different ball game from high school. I know mama said it would be, but I had no idea...Bigger campus, for one thing. Also, more boys, a LOT more are here than were in my high school...

"Air!"

I looked up to see Michael trotting across the lawn of the English hall. Michael was super skinny, with short black hair that he insisted gelling to give the illusion of spikes, and green eyes that were the color of creek water. I've never understood why males (and some females) like to spike their hair – it's not like anyone is born with natural spiky hair, so why make the illusion? But I held my piece; I would never mention my opinion on that...I might hunted down by a mob.

Michael was wearing his usual attire – a pair of torn blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt that symbolized some 80s band that I had never heard of. I've got to admit, though...he could pull it all off, spiked hair included.

"Me and Nikki were going to McDonalds, wanna come?"

I thought about it,glancing around very carefully. Nope. No guys in sight. "Sure."

Michelangelo's School of Art is the top art college in the country. By college standards, it was small, but they accepted precious few students each year, so it worked. Michael was majoring to be a sketch artist for video games. RPGs, I think. I was going to be a portraitist. I loved drawing people, and painting was fun, so they went together.

I followed Michael closely, keeping my eyes out for any sudden movement. As I said before, this is a small school by college standards, and it has an extremely high ratio of boys to girls, as in 50 males to every one female. It wasn't pretty. Basically if you were female and weren't in a relationship or a total whore, you were screwed, literally.

Michael escorted me on his arm, like a true gentleman. He isn't interested in me in that way – we just hit it off on my first day here a year ago. We've been connected at the hip ever since. Honestly, at first I thought he swung the wrong way because he wasn't sex-crazed like the other guys, but now I see that he's just a gentleman naturally.

"Air...you all right?"

We were standing in front of the college, just down the road from our destination. I bit my lip, looking away. Before, I didn't really have to worry about the other boys, because I was taken, but...about a month ago my boyfriend and I had broken up. It was still very raw.

"...Yeah. Let's go."

Suddenly, I heard the bell ring. I turned back towards the buildings, horror plastered onto my face. They were coming, the stampede of males were coming...

They were coming to claim me.

"I'll hold them off, go!" Michael yelled over his shoulder, taking off into the growing mob.

I did the only thing I could do – I turned and ran.

A/N: Please be kind! Hiei makes his appearance in the next chapter, and what a first impression that is...^^ Please review where I can see that there people out there who are interested in this. Have a blessed day!

roseeyes out!


	2. Instinct works in wierd ways

A/N: Thanks for the review, craven fox! ^^ My quickest review on a story yet! Hiei appears in this chapter. For those who are wondering, this does take place in America...I guess. Anything can happen in anime, right? As for the mob...blame it on Gakuen Prince. Please read and review! Enjoy.

_Act as if what you do makes a difference. _

_It does. _

_William James  
_

Michael lasted a whole sum of two seconds.

It's weird how some things work in small towns. People around here have the strangest tendencies to not remember seeing anything unusual – to suddenly forget something when they had a front row seat to see it. It's worse than it is in the big cities, and that's saying something.

I ran as fast as I could down the street, my World skate shoes pounding against the pavement, the sounds of it an intro to the roaring of steps behind me. People watched the show with some amusement, some even moved out of the way where I wouldn't run into them; but none offered to help me. Figures.

I didn't hate the male population of my school for doing this, because I knew that this wasn't about me...it was the fact that I was a female, and that there weren't nearly enough of us to go around.

Luckily enough I was wearing a skirt, and that gave my legs enough freedom to propel myself forward. I was still a good bit away from them – their cat calls barely reached my ears. I had to find a place to hide. They would catch up to me eventually, probably more sooner than later. As luck would have it, an alley appeared to my right, with only enough room for maybe two very small people to stand abreast from each other. It was small from the lack of size, and dark because it led to a dead end.

In short. It was perfect.

I dove into the alley without thinking, shuffling back far enough to where I could tell what was going on but not be extremely noticeable to the passerby. Oh please, God...don't let them find me. I've seen what they do to girls; oh please...

"You're only making it worse for yourself, fool."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the voice that was as cold and sharp as chipped ice. I spun around, bringing a hand to my throat. It was a gesture that I'd developed over the years to stop myself from screaming. The voice was definitely male, but all I could see in the dark were his eyes, and...

They were blood red. Deep, swirling, malicious blood red.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. Nothing human had eyes like that.

The voice chuckled, as if he found me amusing. "It's hard to tell what you're more afraid of – me, or those boys chasing you."

He was right, and his words brought me back to reality. They were almost upon me, if I didn't do something now I was dead.

I acted without thinking: I reached out and grabbed what felt like an arm. "I'm sorry."

His lips were soft, much to my surprise - It felt like I had pressed my mouth to feather-soft rose petals. I could feel his eyes staring at me; I imagined they were wide with the surprise that the tenseness of his body suggested. He felt as if he was very skinny, that most of his weight was made up with muscles like the ones that I felt coiled beneath my hands. I prayed that both he and God would forgive me for this, but I WAS getting out of this...even if it meant kissing a total stranger. Instinct at it's best.

"Dude, what the...?!"

I froze; the pounding of the feet had stopped. I cracked my eyes open, risking a glance at the person I was kissing. He no longer looked surprised – his eyes were strangely calm as he looked at me, those blood red orbs as blank and beautiful as his face. He was maybe a half an inch taller than me, which was saying something, seeing as how I'm the shortest person that I know.

He was dressed in all black; or, at least the long cloak that he wore and his boots were black; the white cloth that made up the collar of his cloak the only color in his wardrobe. His skin was milky pale, almost ghostly against his clothes. Maybe his eyes shined so brightly because of that pale skin...I didn't know.

"Hey," A young man stepped forth from the crowd, his towering height and short blonde hair seeming to contrast with the boy in front of me in every aspect "what's going on, here? Who are you?"

This boy wasn't going to help me.

He pulled away from me, our lips making a soft wet sound as he leaned back against the brick wall, looking completely at ease, as if he hadn't just been kissed by some strange girl. I could feel my face falling, my eyes filling with tears as I accepted my fate...

Then, he did the last thing I expected him to do. With those eyes still as blank as a china doll's, he put his arm around me, drawing me close to him, rolling his head to stare at the mob of young men.

"Do you mind? We're busy." He said, a bored expression on his face. His body was still tense, but it wasn't like it was just seconds before...this tension wasn't from surprise – it was from discomfort. He wasn't used to be being touched, and apparently didn't like the feeling.

"You..." The young man stepped forward, his voice almost frantic, unbelieving. "You can't be with her! She doesn't have a boyfriend!"

"Situations change all the time, fool - Get used to it." The stranger continued, turning his face to nuzzle at my neck. I gasped, trying to pull away. "H-Hey..." I said softly where only he could hear me.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." He growled into my ear before giving it a soft nip. I squeaked, jumping. To the onlookers it must have looked like quite a show.

"For example," His voice lowered to a growl the likes that I had only heard from animals "one step closer, and you'll have to learn how to live with missing body parts."

The man's eyes widened. He took a step back,melting back into the uniformity of all the others like him. They muttered and complained, but they left, trickling away until the mob was no more.

I sighed, sagging against the cool brick as my savior walked to the mouth of the alley, stopping with his back to me. In the sunlight I saw that his hair was jet black and...spiked, like he had stuck his finger in a light socket, with white trim on his bangs. I'd have to make a mental note to apologize to Michael for making fun of his fashion sense; this guy's spikes were real.

"Th..Thank you." I breathed, smiling gratefully at him. He didn't know what he had just saved me from, he had no way of knowing. "You really saved me just then..."

"..." He snorted, glaring at me with those red eyes that were so frightening. "You didn't give me much choice, human."

I let it go; I deserved that. "Thank you. You could have turned me over to them, but you didn't...thank you so much."

He shrugged, turning away from me, but didn't quite turn his back to me. "I was bored. Don't let it go to your head."

Talkative, wasn't he? Still, he had saved me when it was obvious that he didn't care either way what happened to me. "Thank you." I said for a third time, giving him my best smile. "I'm Aaron, my friend's call me Air. What's your name?"

"..." He looked at his feet, refusing to meet my eye. Maybe he wasn't horrible, but just shy? Maybe.

"I'd really like to know the name of my savior." I did my best to appear disarming. He didn't seem the type to relax anywhere he went, but I at least wanted him to know that he didn't have anything to fear from me.

"...Hiei."

"What? Hi...ei?" I pronounced the word slowly. He nodded, moving his gaze to stare out into the street. "What is that? Chinese?"

"Japanese." I could tell that he was becoming more uncomfortable by the second. It didn't seem that he talked to people very much.

"Well, Hiei," I smiled, stepping up beside him "you have my eternal gratitude for helping me-" Then, I made the biggest mistake of my life, something that I would kick myself for long after:

I touched his shoulder.

Indescribable pain shot up through my arm and spread throughout my body. It felt like my blood was boiling in my veins, almost like liquid fire. Needles of pain fired inside of my body, hitting anything and everything that they could...they felt like little lightning bolts. I could feel a scream ripping from my throat, and I heard a scream that sounded like the lone howling of a wolf.

I squeezed my eyes open. Hiei sat crouched on the ground, his back now completely facing me. The spot where my hand had touched him was smoking. I realized, to my horror, that my hand was smoking too. I turned it around to see what damage had been done, it felt like I had burned it somehow...

I gasped, holding my hand as far away from my face as I could and still see it. A smoking black mark sat in the middle of my palm. It was...beautiful. A crescent moon with a clear sphere sitting on its inner lip made up the mark, plus a few lines of a language that I couldn't understand.

Hiei's ragged breath brought me back to reality. He was still crouched down, but the smoke had cleared to reveal a mark similar to mine through the burnt cloth on his shoulder. His mark was a beautiful black sun, intricate designs fanning out it's center from the ebony sphere in the middle of it. He had a grip on his own throat; his eyes were so wide, I thought they would spill out of the sockets any second.

"W...What just happened?" I breathed, doing my best to keep Hiei and my hand in my line of sight.

He was on his feet faster than my eyes could follow. It was like one minute he was there on the ground and the next...boom, he was standing. He turned to face me, baring - I kid you not – fangs. He had grown fangs...

He wasn't human.

"Hiei?"

"Stay away from me!" He snarled, vanishing in a blur of speed.

I sank to my knees in the grime of the alley, holding my own throat. He wasn't human. There was no way that a human could grow fangs like that, or move that quickly...and those eyes, those terrifying blood-red eyes...

He was a demon. He had to be a demon.

I stared down at my palm, wondering what I had gotten myself into.

So much for my ordinary day.

A/N: Okay, peoples, what did you think? Did I have Hiei in character? I tried to imagine what he would do in a situation like that. I mean, he even said in the show that he wouldn't attack anyone that was innocent or defenseless. I felt that Aaron fell into both of those categories. Is anyone curious about what just happened? Do you want to know? Read the next chapter, then! ^^ Please review!

P.S: The lines in the beginning of the prologue are Hiei's basic feelings throughout the story, kind of like a preview of the angst to come. Until next time!

roseeyes out!


	3. The Truth and the Pretty Boy

A/N: Thank you for the review, dragonwingedangel! And thanks to all who didn't leave comments! ^^ I'm so excited, this story is turning out to be really fun! I'm basing Aaron off of me, guys, so please don't think that she's a Mary Sue. Another one of my personal favorite characters is introduced in this chapter, so enjoy!

P.S: For those who don't know, ' ' symbolizes thoughts from Aaron, '' symbolizes thoughts from Hiei.

_The pleasures of ignorance are as great, in their way, _

_as the pleasures of knowledge. ~Aldous Huxley _

I didn't see Hiei again. It's kind of hard to "stay away" from someone when they never come around in the first place, but, oh well, it worked for me. The only thing that had me puzzled was the mark that was tattooed permanently on my palm. Try explaining that one to your parents.

The needle-like pain returned off and on over the next few days. It was nowhere near the intensity that it had been that day, but it still hurt. When the pain started, sometimes my head started hurting, as if someone was trying to break into my brain with an ice pick-

"Air?"

I snapped back to attention. Michael was sitting across from me at Wendy's, staring at me with concern. His leather jacket looked very warm and snugly...lucky.

It had been raining for the past two days, and me, being forgetful, had forgotten my coat. The cold's not that bad, I can handle that, but the wet feet...the feeling of wet socks in wet shoes on my wet feet, stuck in all that wetness all day long... Ugh.

"What's up? You've been acting weird lately." His eyes were concerned, as if he would chop his own arm off to make me feel better. Maybe he would. "And since when do you wear hand warmers?"

I looked down. I had on a pair of fingerless gloves under the sleeves of my shirt; the blue of the shirt and the gray of the gloves mingled nicely.

"My hands get cold easily, you know that."

He wasn't giving up. "What's up with you? It's not like you to space out this much."

Truth be told, I couldn't stop thinking about the boy who had saved me. Hiei, who was almost my height; Hiei, who wore all black and had naturally spiked hair; Hiei...

The demon who had claws and fangs.

'_Go outside.'_

"What?" I blinked at Michael. "Did you say something?"

He cocked his gelled head. "No, why?"

'_Go outside **NOW**_!'

I gave a half yelp, knocking my drink over into the floor. Sweet tea spilled onto the carpet, seeping into the green cloth. I clutched my head, giving a low groan. It felt like my brain was burning, like my head was on fire...!

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Michael was kneeling at my side, nearly in a panic. When he touched my thigh, it was like the heat in my head turned up a thousand degrees. My blood was boiling in my veins, I couldn't breathe...

'_**Now, human****!**_'

"I...I've got to go." I whispered to keep from screaming. I was not going to scream in a public place...I refused.

I stood and practically ran out of the restaurant, with Michael hot on my heels.

"Air! Aaron, what's wrong with you?!"

"Just stay here!" I called back over my shoulder, running as fast as I could. "I don't want you to get hurt, Michael...so just stay here, okay?"

"O-okay..." I heard his footsteps stop. I felt bad, but I'd never let him get close to someone like Hiei – he might eat Michael for breakfast.

Wendy's was just a couple of blocks from campus, so in no time I was once again in the familiar setting of my school, trying to cope with the agony that my body was in.

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want?"

'_Hn. Humans __**can**__ listen_.'

I waited as patiently as I could; I was facing the street, watching cars and people go by while I leaned against the library wall. I was trying my best to pretend that I didn't have a voice talking to me inside of my head; I thought it was going well, all things considered.

Finally, he answered me '_Go to the main courtyard of this place – there's someone waiting for you_.'

I grimaced "If it's you, no thanks."

I could literally _feel_ him smirk. '_If you want your answers, I suggest you do as I say._'

A sigh escaped my lips. I was defeated, and he knew it, too "Okay, who am I looking for?"

People passing by had to think that I was talking to myself, but I didn't care. If they wanted a demon talking to them in their heads, I had no problem with them taking my place.

'_It wouldn't work, fool. Don't even try it_.'

I blinked "You can hear my thoughts, too...?" If so, I was going to be ill.

He laughed '_Kurama is waiting for you. He's tall, with long red hair and green eyes. The fox is very hard to miss_.'

What? "The fox...?"

'_My patience is not endless!_' If the pain before had been like fire, then this felt like a meteor was driving itself into my skull.

"Okay, okay! Easy!" I yelped, starting off at a run again. The pain receded a good bit, but I could still feel it – a taste of what he could do to me, and somehow I knew that he could do so much more.

The main courtyard is literally in the middle of campus, with all of the buildings towering around it. Usually, it was covered in students, but today...it was like everyone was gathered together around it, as if watching some sort of a show.

I pushed my way through the crowd to find...

The most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my life.

The brain is an amazing thing. If you witness something that your brain knows that you can't handle, it automatically sensors it to a level where you CAN handle it. So, as I stood there in a stupor like the rest of my fellow students, I literally _**heard **_Hiei laughing at me, and...what happened next is hard to explain.

It was like a veil was removed from before my eyes by his fire, and I could see the boy, where the others standing around me couldn't.

The first thing I noticed about him was that he was tall. The boy towered above everyone there, and was at that moment looking around at nothing in-particular. He was thin, but no to the point of where he looked like a stick (most people can't be thin and NOT look like a stick). He was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants and brown loafers – In short, he looked gorgeous; but he seemed to be the type of person that could look good in a potato sack and a paper bag. His fiery red hair fell to his hips, done back in a low ponytail that swayed slightly in the breeze. His eyes...were a deep forest green; the type of eyes that you could get completely lost in for hours at a time. What really made me stare, though...

Was the sign he was holding. He was holding a cardboard sign that had "**Aaron**"written on it with a black magic marker.

Slowly, he turned his attention away from the sky to look at me. He smiled, his pink lips flashing perfect teeth at me.

"So," His voice was soft and...touchable, as if I could stroke it with my hand. The few females in the crowd gasped. I just stood there, dumb as a knot on a log "you are Aaron, I presume?"

I shook my head furiously, but not in denial. No...I was trying to think, trying to see beyond his beauty, trying to get thoughts to process inside of my head again...trying to get the little hamster in my brain to run on his spin-wheel.

He reached out and brushed my cheek with his fingertips. It was the barest of touches, but suddenly a deafening snarl filled my ears, making me want to cover them with my hands. No one else moved, so I took it to be from my "visitor".

The boy chuckled "Please don't mind Hiei," He spoke almost in a whisper, so only I could hear "he can't help feeling protective."

Protective? Last time I had seen him, Hiei had looked like he wanted to kill me! I kept my peace, watching as a girl walked up from the crowd. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that were a little too sweet... She ignored me, going straight to the red head.

"My, my, you came all the way here for me?" She giggled, batting her eyelashes at him.

Oh brother. Gag me with a spoon. The boy smiled politely at her "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't act like you don't know – you're holding my name in your hands." She said, reaching out to touch him.

'_Lies._' Hiei whispered, his voice making my spine crawl. I shivered – the sad thing was, the sensation wasn't exactly unpleasant.

"Would you stop that?" I hissed softly.

'_I'm sure the fox smells it too. Let's see how he will resolve this_.'

I wasn't going to be taking orders from _**him**_ anytime soon, but I was curious about how this was going to turn out; because he was right – Mary was lying, and the boy looked too polite to tell her that.

"...I'm sorry," He bowed his head to her "but I am not here for you...I'm here for her." He motioned to me, and every eye, male and female, glared at me. Great, make me public enemy #1, why don't you?

"But...!" She stepped forward, her look transforming to one of anger. "My name's Aaron, too!"

The boy just continued to smile. "That maybe be, but I owe a favor to a friend, and he asked me to retrieve her for him. I said yes."

I tried my best to think a glare at Hiei, wondering if it was true. I could feel him scowl. '_Fox..._' It came out as a low rumble. Kurama chuckled. Could he hear Hiei, too?

Mary turned malicious eyes to me. "Who would want _**that**_?"

Gee, thanks. That's a big boost in my self esteem. Nevertheless, the boy took it in stride, touching my shoulder.

"I would appreciate it if we skipped the formalities and petty insults." He said, voice still as polite as it could be. "It is very unladylike."

Mary stood there tongue-tied as he steered me gently towards the sidewalk that led to the main road. People parted from in front of him like water, making a wide path for us.

He kept his hand on my shoulder, tucking the sign up under his arm. If he were anyone else, this would have looked silly, but I didn't think that anything that he ever did could look silly.

"Forgive my rudeness." He said when were a few blocks away from the college, taking his hand back. "I did not mean for that to happen to you."

I shrugged. "I'm used to it, but...how did you know it was me you were looking for? I've never seen you before."

"Nor I you,"He smiled "but Hiei told me to wait in the courtyard with your name on a sign and that you would come."

"That doesn't explain-"

"Ash."

I blinked. "What?"

"He said that you would smell like ash; ash and pine trees...Hiei's natural scent.

So now I could hear his thoughts and I **smelled** like him too? Could this day get any weirder?

"What's your name?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

He grinned, something I thought was out of nature for him. "Kurama, although my human name is Shuichi. I am a kitsune – a fox demon."

Yes, it could.

A/N: Hello! ^^ Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been having a lot of work to do in college...I'm looking forward to studying all weekend for my psychology test. Note my sarcasm. _ I got this done just in time for Halloween! Yay Halloween! So please review in honor of the holiday! (I don't know what reviewing has to do with it...) Did you all enjoy Kurama? Is _**he**_ in character?

See you all next time!

roseeyes out!


	4. A Trip Inside of My Head

A/N: Hello! We are now on chapter 4! ^^ Whoot! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm trying to make this story a page turner, so please tell me how to improve. I love advice, as long as it's constructive. If you're going to be mean...well, I don't know what to say about that. Forewarning: this chapter is a bit long.

'Thoughts of Kurama and Aaron (I'll try to differentiate as best as I can)

'Hiei's thoughts'

Enjoy!

_In your thirst for knowledge, be sure not _

_ to drown in all the information. _

_ - Anthony J. D'Angelo_

A Trip Inside of My Head

A fox demon and a demented voice in my head, all in one day...there's only so much a girl take.

Kurama led me behind an abandoned building a few blocks from Michelangelo's, never looking back to see if I was following him.

I thought it was kind of funny...although Kurama's English was perfect, he still had a slight accent that labeled him as being Japanese, where Hiei didn't have an accent at all.

Speaking of, Hiei was surprisingly quiet as I walked behind Kurama – just an ember in the back of my mind... That was weird.

Something was up, I could feel it. Even though he was walking in front of me, I felt like Kurama was watching me, kind of like a lion watches a gazelle...

Like he was wondering what I tasted like.

As we rounded the corner of the old shirt factory, I saw what we had come here for. A beautiful motorcycle sat propped in the middle of the weed-infested lot, it's black paint shining in the sun. I was no bike expert, but it looked rather expensive.

I hadn't realized that I had stopped until Kurama turned to around beside the bike, smiling, "Don't worry, Aaron, it won't bite you."

I swallowed, taking a few tentative steps forward. Why was I so afraid? Kurama had showed me nothing but kindness, but for some reason I was terrified. Hiei had said that Kurama was waiting for me, so that must have meant that he was trustworthy, right...?

'_So, you're not stupid after all._'

I shivered. "Will you stop that?" I hissed softly, not taking my eyes off of Kurama. He was still smiling, but somehow his expression had changed... it was freaking me out.

_'__If you value your life, __**don't**__ trust him._'

"But why?" I felt stupid, talking out loud to a voice that only I could hear, and I was getting more aggravated by the second.

'_He is a kitsune. They are crafty; never trust one completely._'

"...Will he hurt me?" I whispered, my hand flying to my throat. I was ready to run, but if this guy was as fast as Hiei was...

'_No. Not now, anyway. But don't trust him. He's a demon, never forget that._'

Kurama chuckled, snapping me back into reality. When had he come to stand beside me?! "You ought to listen to him – Hiei very rarely gives warnings to people; you should feel honored."

I swallowed hard, stepping back "You...can hear him, too?"

He blinked, as if that was a stupid question "Of course." He turned, sliding a red bike helmet over his head, pulling the shade up to look at me. "Come on, I will drive you home."

"Huh?" I peeked around him at the mean green black machine "On _that_?"

"Yes, on that." His green eyes were sparkling with laughter "Unless you do not approve?"

I could feel my legs beginning to tremble "I've...never been on a bike before."

"Really." He made it a statement, his smile widening as he turned to his motorcycle. "Then this ought to be a treat for you, then. Oh," He turned to look back at me, an inhuman look on his face "and to answer your question, no – I am not as quick as Hiei, but I am fast enough for it to count. You'd never escape."

Good to know. Monster logic from one of the monsters.

Kurama's body was very warm against mine as we rode through highway traffic; how he had gotten all of his hair into that helmet was beyond me.

I knew that he was laughing at me. My head was buried into his back, my arms wrapped in a death grip around his waist. I had squeezed my eyes shut shortly after our ride had began and had given him directions to my house. I could feel the wind tearing at my sides and hair from where it spilled out of my helmet, but I didn't care, I didn't dare look. In other words, I was being a coward.

Kurama's skin scent was so strong that I could smell it through the helmet – a strong earthly blend of dirt and roses. It was...soothing.

I had never ridden this close to a boy before. I didn't know that they could be this warm, this comforting, this...soft.

The memory of Hiei's lips filled my head. They were so soft and full, yet they could laugh at you or scorn you in a second...

I couldn't get him out of my mind. This was the first time in my life that I had been infatuated by a boy, and we had only met once...

Fangs.

Fangs and red eyes, blood-red eyes filled with hatred, the hatred of a demon...

They were both demons.

_'Don't fall asleep.'_

I jerked, almost falling off. "You...you can do it, too?!"

I felt Kurama smile '_It's not hard. Give it a try – just think what you want to say, but direct your thoughts at me, like we're having a conversation.'_

'…' I concentrated, closing my eyes '_Like this..?'_ I felt stupid, like I was talking, no, _thinking_, to myself.

_'Yes, good job.'_ I heard laughter bubbling in his voice '_I'm impressed. Most humans never learn how to do that; but then again, you are a special case.'_

_ 'S-special...?'_ Okay, I didn't feel like a _complete_ idiot.

'_Yes; I will explain later.'_

The rest of the ride was quiet; I guess he knew that I had a lot to think about.

I could speak...telepathically, like in comic books? I really could? Only one way to test it. '_Hiei?'_

No response.

Okay. '_Hiei, are you there?'_

Nothing.

Third time's a charm. I took a big inner breath and thought as loud as I could '_**HIEI**__!!!!'_

'_WHAT?!_' He snapped, his presence filling me like smoke in a chimney.

I could see him if I closed my eyes. It was faint, a smoky apparition at best, but he was there – as arrogant and spiky-haired as I remembered him. '_I...I can SEE you!'_

He scowled at me '_If you called me just to point out the obvious, I'm leaving.__' _He turned and began walking away.

_ 'No, wait!' _He stopped his retreat, turning back to face me. '_I...'_ What could I say? _'Why did you __tell me not to trust Kurama? He's your friend, right?'_

_ '__…__' _He shrugged _'__Just some helpful advice – Don't ever trust anyone completely; people will disappoint you every time_._'_

_'I thought you didn't like me...?' _I was stalling. I knew that, but I felt like Dr. Strange from the Marvel comics doing this...! It was so cool!

He scowled '_What's your point?__'_

_'Why are you helping me if you hate me? Why are you talking to me if you don't like me?'_

His smoky apparition cocked an eyebrow '_Last time I checked, __**you**__ were the one who begged me for help.__' _

I ducked my head – that much was true.

_ '__As for why...'_I actually FELT the hatred in his voice '_you are to blame for that. If not for the mark on my shoulder, I would have killed you long before now. I cannot stand the thought of being connected to something as vile as a human...__'_

What...? '_Wait, I'm confused...What do you mean by "bonded"? What exactly did I do?_'

He laughed, and it wasn't happy sounding at all. '_If you don't know the answer to even __**that**__, then you really are an idiot.__'_ He sighed.

I felt my anger rising. Who was he to judge me? I thought I had done very well in not trying to purify him for not being human. So what if I didn't understand? His voodoo demon magic is what caused all of this! '_Listen, you-'_

'_The fox will explain it in terms that even you can understand...I don't have the patience to explain something elementary to a stupid human.__'_ He turned to go, and I knew that he was leaving for real, now.

'_Yeah? Well maybe I don't like you either!'_ I knew it was childish, but I didn't care '_Spiky-haired smokescreen!'_ I poked my tongue out at him, knowing that he couldn't see it. Slowly, he faded from my mind's eye, and I was left by myself.

I was so confused... I didn't understand him, not one bit. If Hiei hated me so much, then why had he bothered to help me? Why had he given me the advice about Kurama? Why was he hanging out inside of my consciousness? My head hurt, only this time it wasn't because of Hiei's presence (which is what I took the fiery feel for). I felt the beginnings of a migraine coming on, and I didn't like it, not one bit.

"We're here."

I snapped back into reality. Sometime during my conversation with Hiei, Kurama had turned off of the highway and followed the twisting forest roads to my house... How long had we been talking?!

I stepped down from the motorcycle as Kurama took off his helmet, shaking out his red mane. My house was an average-sized-two-story house, with cream-colored paint and dark green window shutters. It stood in the middle of a yard that was big enough to be called a field; a maple tree about the size of my house stood about twenty feet away from it, my family's version of a two-car garage.

Asher's blue Ford Torino, the kind with the police package, sat under the tree. Just to clear this up, my brother is not a cop. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with the police, but Asher has no interest in becoming a cop. He never has. Asher...

Then it hit me – my brother was home.

"Crap." I said with feeling, putting a hand on my hip. "My brother's home."

Kurama cocked an eyebrow "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes..." I groaned, massaging my temples. "I was hoping he'd be awake and gone by now." I sighed at his quizzical look "My brother works the night shift at the car garage in town. The owner thought it would be good to have a twenty-four service policy because accidents don't operate on business hours, you know? It makes sense, but he's usually gone by now... He gets in around midnight and leaves around eight in the morning. He comes home to eat, sleep, and the occasional talk, and...that's about it.

"Asher is my twin brother." I explained, trying to multitask by thinking at the same time. How in the world would I get Kurama in with Asher home...?! "He usually isn't home at this time of day."

"Neither are you." He pointed out.

He had a point. "Look, can you stay out here for a bit? I'm sorry, but I've got to see what kind of mood my brother's in. He acts like he's my big brother, and thinks he has to protect me and stuff, so I really don't want him to jump you, okay?"

Kurama smiled, leaning against the tree trunk. "I wait with bated breath."

I rolled my eyes, trotting to the front door. Take a big breath, Aaron, you can do this... He's just your brother, Asher won't kill you over a boy... Why didn't I believe that?

The only thing Asher and I have in common are our faces.

My brother was at least a foot taller than me, with longish brown hair that was just light enough to be counted as blonde and piercing blue eyes that could laugh one minute and be as cold as winter's ice the next. He was darker toned than I was – the Indian in our family really came out in him, while I had inherited the trickle of Irish flowing in our line. Asher was a very kind person, but he wasn't stupid, and didn't take very well to blonde jokes.

He was now standing in front of the open refrigerator, drinking milk straight out of the carton. Ew. His wardrobe consisted of a pair of gray sweatpants, with the pull-string hanging loose and his blue boxers peeking out of the top. That's all. No shirt, no shoes, zip.

"What are you doing home?" I demanded, leaning on the bar in the kitchen.

He stopped, peering at me through his tossled bangs. "I live here...?" He put the carton back in the fridge and sighed, closing the door. "...Don't you have school?" He managed to say, his voice thick with sleep.

"I skipped."

"...Whatever." He yawned, scratching his tangled hair. "I'm going to bed."

"You haven't been yet?"

"I had to work Roy's shift." Asher yawned again, shuffling past me. "I just got in about ten minutes ago..."

Ouch. He'd be asleep for most of the day. What was I supposed to do about Kurama? "Hey, Asher?"

He stopped in the hall, looking back "Huh?"

"What do you think of red heads?"

He yawned one final time, rubbing the back of his neck "...They're gingers – they have no soul."

Asher's verdict before he went night-night. Seeing as how Kurama was a demon, I found this kind of funny.

~*~*~

How in the world was I going to sneak him in?

I pondered hard as I walked slowly up the steps to the second floor, where my room was. The second floor was pretty much my part of the house – it consisted of my room, which was more like half of a loft, and a bathroom just for me. That was all. My bedroom was separated from the stair landing by a door, which is more than I can say for most lofts.

I bit my lip, turning the knob in my door. Asher was a light sleeper, even in his current state, so sneaking Kurama in through the front or the back was an automatic no-no. Maybe I could make a makeshift ladder out of sheets or something. I'd only seen it done in movies, but maybe it would-

My breath caught in my throat as I opened the door. Kurama was sitting on my bed smiling at me, with my puppy Lazee laying across his lap. Oh my gosh...!

"H...how did you get up here?" I finally managed to say, closing the door carefully behind me.

My room consisted of my bed, which rested in the far right corner of the room below my window, my ever-growing tide of stuffed animals that took up the left half of it, and my dresser and antique vanity, which were both at the foot of my bed. Kurama was sitting beside my open window – it hasn't been open when I left this morning.

"H...How did you...?"

He smiled, not ceasing in petting Lazee. My brenal pit bull puppy was eating up the attention that she was getting, giving me a squinted apologetic look. Traitor.

I went on when he didn't say anything. "The tree's way over there, so you couldn't have gotten in that way, and there's no way that you could have climbed up the side of the house..." The little hamster that powered my brain was running around in circles, confused, his running wheel forgotten.

"Would you believe it if I told you that I jumped?"

I blinked, trying to register this. "You jumped." He nodded, his smile widening as Lazee grunted her approval at a spot that he was petting. "Way up here." He nodded again, laughter in his eyes. "There's no way..."

"I'm a demon, remember?"

How could I forget? "How are we going to do this? Asher is downstairs, so we can't be making much noise, and..."

"No noise is necessary." Kurama said, scooting Lazee gently from his lap as he stood, offering me his seat. I hesitated, but finally took it. There was no reason for me to feel uncomfortable in my own room, right? Even though I didn't like people towering over me the way that he was, I could deal with it.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." I grumbled, a bit uncomfortable at the way that he was staring at me. "How do we do this? Is this going to be a long lecture, or...?"

"Oh no," He smiled, and it wasn't exactly pleasant. It was sort of...devious "I have a more...direct way of handling matters such as this. For you see," He stepped towards me and I scooted back to where I was fully on my bed. Okay, he was starting to creep me out just a wee bit... "humans forget so much through simple lectures because their brains eventually lose interest, but on the other hand..." He continued moving forward, and I kept moving back until I was pressed against the wall with his body almost touching mine. "If you encrypt the information directly into their minds...they can never forget it."

"Um, Kurama?" I said uneasily, trying to find a way to wiggle around him. "Can you back up? You're starting to creep me out a little bit."

His eyes had a strange glossy sheen as he touched my hair, as if not all of him was home. The moment he touched me, a deafening roar filled my ears, and searing fire fried my brain. I bit back the scream that bubbled in my throat, squeezing my eyes shut. Pain, pain, go away. Pain, pain, go away...

"You truly are beautiful." My eyes snapped open. Kurama was sitting back, no longer touching me. Even though his eyes still had that weird look in them, the feeling behind it wasn't the same. Where before he looked as if he had wanted to devour me, now he looked...curious, as if he had just found something interesting. "All things considered, Hiei cannot help but feel extremely protective over you, even if he does hate the position that he's in... He's fortunate that his mate is beautiful, though, many aren't so lucky."

My thought process stopped completely. "His..._WHAT_?"

He cocked his head, like a dog would "His mate." I was pulling a blank. Kurama blinked "You mean to say that he hasn't told you?"

'_What is he talking about?_' I demanded, trying my best to glare at Hiei in my minds eye.

'_**…**_' He remained silent. I LOVED how he was quiet when it was convenient for him.

"What do you mean...his mate?"

"Well..." He sighed, as if he was explaining something tedious. "Sort of the human equivalency to a soul mate – a person made just for you, although it can happen to more than one person that you are involved with. Certain guidelines must be met."

I gaped at him.

He sighed again. "I apologize, but if I am to do this, it will be in my way."

It was like a great rose-scented wind swept through my brain. I breathed in and choked, intoxicated by the smell. I felt Hiei fight against it, his fire rising against that wind; but then I felt a pair of soft hands cover my eyes, and everything went dark for a second.

When I could see again – well, I say "see", but it was like watching a movie in my mind, only I'm a part of it – Hiei was gone. Poof. As in I couldn't feel his presence period.

I could see Kurama clearly in my mind's eye, as if he was standing in front of me. '_What...happened?_'

He smiled '_Hiei does not need to be present for this lecture. You seemed to be bothered by his presence inside of your mind, so I made him leave.'_

'…' I crossed my arms, nibbling my lip '_You made him leave?'_

He nodded '_It was not an easy task, if that's what you are wondering.'_

_ 'And we're in my mind right now.'_

_ 'That is correct.'_

_ 'And I don't suppose that I can wake up whenever I want?'_

He laughed, his eyes twinkling _'I'm afraid not. You're at my tender mercies until this is all said and done. I owe that much to Hiei.'_

_ '...Why do I think that you're doing this for you just as much as you're doing it for him?'_

Kurama smiled '_That just might be the case._'

I sighed, massaging my temples. His accent, as cute as it was, was beginning to grate on my nerves. '_Look, can we just get this over with?_'

He smirked, as if amused. I thought that was a natural state for him. '_You don't like my voice.'_

'_Hiei's is more tolerable than yours is. I'm sorry, I know that sounds rude, but accents just annoy me if I'm around them long enough. Although your English is perfect – it's better than MINE – Hiei doesn't have one.'_

_ 'That is because Hiei does not have a set home country: he grew up anywhere and everywhere.' _It seemed that both of us were fans of sighing. '_Now, where to begin...?'_

_ 'For being my teacher, you're not very good at teaching.'_

He shook his mane of red hair, a half-annoyed look on his face. '_This is just difficult to explain; demons are taught the rules of mating from birth, so it is trifling to try to teach them to a human, to someone who does not know our laws...'_

I frowned. Well, excuse me for being human...! I could see why Hiei and Kurama were friends. '_How about we do it this way: What's the deal with the marks that Hiei and I share?'_

He smiled; apparently this way was much easier. '_As I said before, marks are shared when something of significance happens – that's why they can be shared by more than two set people. There are three types of marks: the first, which is the easiest to receive, the second, which is harder to get rid of than the first, and finally the third, which is literally almost impossible to destroy. You and Hiei share the first mark.'_

Okay, that was easy enough to understand. '_How did this happen? I mean, I didn't even **know** him before yesterday...!'_

_ 'The first mark - the foundation for the rest, if you will – can be shared between two complete strangers, as in your case, as long as the criteria for it is met.' _

_ 'What criteria? I didn't DO anything!'_

His eyes narrowed, as if he was thinking hard on this. '_I know the basic story of your situation from Hiei, but when he came to me, he was so angry that the details were skewed... Did the two of you do anything of importance?' _

_ 'No, not that I'm-' _Then it hit me.

The kiss.

'_We kissed, but that was it.'_

He cocked an eyebrow, '_You kissed._' I nodded, ducking my head.

Kurama threw his head back and laughed. '_No wonder Hiei came to me in such a panic! He must be furious...!'_

_ 'What?'_ I demanded. I don't like being laughed at, especially by people I don't even know. '_What's so funny?!'_

He calmed instantly. The transformation from laughing to completely serious was sort of scary. '_Hiei has never kissed anyone before, at least...before you, he hadn't.'_

I swallowed '_You...you mean that this...'_

_ 'Yes, you were his first kiss. The reason that the two of you share the first mark is because you kissed him. Hiei can come into your mind freely because you are now bonded together, just as you can communicate with him in much the same way. The two of you are bonded...and it's all because of you.'_

Because of me...? I had done this? I had bonded myself to a demon unknowingly?!

Oh...my...God...

I fainted on the spot, distant laughter serenading me as my world went black.

A/N: Hello! I am so sorry for the long wait, but I have been so busy with school! You would be surprised at how much work college is! I also apologize for all of the dialogue, but it was necessary. What did you all think of Asher? He's going to appear again, so I hope he's likeable! :)

Tell me what you think! (I pray that Aaron doesn't come across as a Mary Sue...because she's not.)

roseeyes out!


	5. The Rules of Bondage

A/N: Hello again! Thanks dragonwingedangel for the feedback and to the people that didn't. I know that in the last chapter Kurama seemed a little weird, and that not everything was explained, but something's got to be saved for Hiei to do, right? Well, enjoy!

_Sometimes it's a form of love just to talk to somebody _

_ that you have nothing in common with and still be_

_ fascinated by their presence._

_ - David Byrne_

The Rules of Bondage

The sensation of being pricked by thousands of needles greeted me back into the waking world.

I blinked, opening my eyes. Late afternoon sunlight seeped in through my window, throwing shadows across my room. How long had I been asleep? I sat up on my bed and held onto the covers, trying to stop the world from spinning. What had Kurama _**done**_ to me...?!

"So, you're finally awake?"

My vision focused almost instantly on that voice. Hiei sat against the far wall beside the door, giving me an indirect look, as if he was afraid to look directly into my eyes. Lazee was curled at his side, asleep. Traitor.

He was dressed the same way he was before (I was beginning to think that those were the only clothes that he had), only this time he had a sword with him.

A katana rested in the crook of his left arm, glinting in the ever-changing twilight. It looked like it was supposed to – lethal, threatening...

Deadly.

I scooted back against the wall, getting as far away from him as the span of my room would allow. "W-what are you doing here?!"

He cocked an eyebrow "Your brother is downstairs, fool. So unless you want him to meet me, you need to keep quiet."

I snapped my mouth shut. Don't be afraid, Aaron, don't be afraid... "K-Kurama sent you away...!"

He scowled, obvious displeasure covering his face. "The fox is lucky that I'm not in the mood to hunt him down – I don't like being a part of his idea of amusement."

"You..." I stammered, relaxing just a bit. Maybe he wasn't going to kill me...yet "you mean that he did all of this as a _joke_?!"

"Mostly." His face wrinkled, as if he had swallowed a bug. "I forget that he always operates on his own agenda. This is so troublesome..."

I felt my face flush "Well, excuse me for being human!"

He met my eyes then, really looked at me, and I thought my head was going to explode. Pinpoints of pain erupted all over my body, and I had to fight not to scream bloody murder. It came out as a whimper instead as I sank into my comforter, hugging the covers close to me. It was like all of the times in my life that I had been hurt was being thrown at me all at once, only multiplied by a thousand. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe...!

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. I heard Hiei sigh as I lay panting, soaked in my own sweat. "I knew it." I cracked my eyes open to see him staring at the wall beside him, at my stuffed animal collection, his face a neutral mask. "You're too weak for the mark – you can't take it."

I laid there for what seemed like an eternity, watching him stare at my stuffed animals, gasping for air like a fish out of water. The sensation didn't go away fully...but at least now it was bearable.

"A...Again." I panted, sitting up.

He blinked, as if my words had to register in his brain. "What?"

"Do it again."

"It won't make any difference, your human mind can't take-"

"DO IT AGAIN!"

Hiei moved his head to stare at me fully. His aggravated glare burned holes, it seemed into the back of my brain. I actually did scream this time, clutching my head as I writhed on my bed, the world coming in and out to me in different shapes and colors.

"Aaron?" I distantly heard Asher hurrying up the stairs. "Aaron, are you all right?"

I opened my eyes. Hiei was looking at his crossed ankles, smirking, as if pleased with himself. He probably was, come to think of it...he just seemed like that kind of person.

"I'm fine!" I managed to call just as Asher got to my door. I prayed silently that he wouldn't walk in. If he saw me in this condition and Hiei in my room... he'd freak. "I just hurt myself; I'm all right!"

"...Are you sure?" He didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah." I glared at Hiei, hoping that the look wouldn't escape him. It didn't; his smirk seemed to widen. "I'm just fine."

"...Okay." He hesitated, but I sighed with relief when I heard Asher go back downstairs. Him finding Hiei in here with me would be too hard to explain.

His eyes moved to my mouth, the closest they could get to staring at me directly. "...You really are a fool."

"All right, let's get one thing straight." I growled, sitting up and glaring at his black spikes. Apparently we were both learning. "I have a name – it's Aaron, and I expect you to use it!"

He cocked his eyebrow again, as if he found me highly amusing "You dare order me around?"

"You bet your sweet behind I do. Now, either call me by name, or I'll have to think of some REALLY good nicknames for you."

"..." He actually grimaced.

I grinned "Spiky-haired smokescreen."

Hiei let out a growling sigh, a rumble that woke Lazee and made her scuttle to me. "...Aaron. Or would you prefer something different?"

I was willing to deal with his tone. Don't be picky when you're getting what you want. "Aaron's fine – My friends call me Air, but you're not my friend, so you don't get that benefit."

He glared at me "I should kill you right now."

This guy was so much fun to have arguments with... "Then why don't you? Would you die too?"

He snorted "I'm not THAT weak, human."

It was better than calling me a fool "Then what would happen?"

"..." He looked at his ankles again "It would be very...unpleasant."

I smirked "What? Don't like pain?"

He looked at me, REALLY looked at me, and it sent shivers down my spine. Even if I couldn't make direct eye contact with Hiei, those _eyes_...! How could anyone live with eyes like that inside of their head?! Did he get chills when he looked at himself in the morning...? Probably not.

"Yeah," I grinned. I loved teasing people; it was in my nature "you'd like it if I grabbed your hair and ran your sword through you, wouldn't you?"

The laughter died from my lips when his look didn't change. It was an interesting expression, one that I would get used to over time, but I caught something in those eyes... Even if it was only for a split second, I saw a strange form of satisfaction below the surface of his neutrality; and honestly? That scared me.

"My God, would you?!"

He smirked, his face suddenly filled with amusement. "Would that surprise you?"

I swallowed. When had the air become so thick in here...? Lazee growled, stepping between him and me. I appreciated that, because even though he hadn't moved a muscle, he was all-at-once different than he been a second ago. Go baby girl.

"...Honestly? You don't seem the masochistic type."

"..." He gave a soft chuckle. I was just amusing everybody today.

Suddenly he flinched, although it wasn't a normal reaction to pain. Usually when people flinch they duck their heads, for whatever reason, but Hiei... It was like he started to do that, but he stopped himself mid-motion, as if it hurt him to move his head. That was when I saw it.

There was a small brown stain on his white scarf. Me being the perfectionist that I was, I was surprised that I hadn't seen it sooner. It peeked my curiosity.

"What'd you do to your scarf?"

There was that tenseness again, as if he just wanted to blend in with the wall and stay that way. It was kind of like how little kids do when they cover their eyes with their hands – if they can't see you, then you can't see them.

"It's none of your business."

"Oh come on, you don't look like the messy type. Besides, that doesn't look like dirt-" I froze, midway in motion of getting off of the bed.

I recognized that kind of stain. That wasn't dirt, or bark, or anything solid. That one spot struck out at me just like the similar stains that covered my old T shirt, the shirt that I hadn't washed or worn in two years...

The shirt that had been soaked in blood.

He was on his feet before I moved again. "Stay away from me." He said with a bite in his voice, as if he meant business. I paid him no mind – I was between him and the window. He wasn't going anywhere.

Hiei actually looked near panic as I stepped closer and closer to him, his eyes bugging out of his head. "I mean it!" He snarled, pressing his back to the wall, his hand going to his sword. "Don't touch me! Don't-"

I pulled his scarf from his neck, letting it flutter to the floor. I gasped.

Bandages were wrapped in thick layers around his neck, all covered in brown dried blood. He remained completely still as I commenced to unwrap the bandages, being as gentle as possible. The bandages were wrapped around a wound that went all the way around his neck, in a perfect circle, and was about an inch in width.

I wasn't stupid enough to look at his face, but I could feel him glaring at me with everything he had, begging me to look at him. That wound...the only thing that I could think would cause something like that was a collar. "What kind of freaky crap are you into?"

He growled, REALLY growled, and I watched as his Adam's Apple pressed against his injured flesh, saw it cause the scabs to break and fresh blood dribble down, and yet he didn't give any indication that it hurt.

"This is because of _**you**_, human!"

I blinked "Me? What did I do?"

He ground his teeth together and did that half flinch again, more red blood leaking from his wound.

My heart filled with pity for him. I couldn't help it; I just couldn't stand to see anything hurting...even if it wasn't human. "Come on," I said, taking his hand "this way."

Resistance met me. I stopped, my back to him, waiting. His hand was so strong in mine, and so warm...it made me wonder how much strength was **in** that hand, but I had more important things to worry about.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, and you'll find out."

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. I could feel his gaze like an anchor on my back, but I wasn't going to look him in the eyes again. I may be many things, but I wasn't an idiot. As much as I hated the no eye contact thing, I could deal with it.

Finally, some kind of silent signal passed and he let me lead him out of my room and into the hall. Curiosity killed the cat, but I wasn't telling him that.

I shut us up in my bathroom, carefully positioning myself in front of the door. It was a good thing that both of us were small – if we weren't that little, we may have had some problems moving around.

My bathroom was made up of three major components: the sink, the toilet, and my shower stall. Long soaks in a bathtub are nice, but usually I didn't have time for one, so I just had Asher install a shower for me. I've always loved showers, anyway – it feels like you're just standing naked in hot rain. It's soothing, relaxing...

"This is a bathroom."

Hiei pulled me out of my train of thought. "Yes, it is." I replied, releasing his hand. Stretching to open the medicine cabinet above the sink and pulling out peroxide and gauze. "Okay," I brandished my tools to him "how do you want to do this?"

He scowled, extending his right hand. I put both in his hand and leaned against the door, watching with some amusement as he started cleaning his wound. I raised my own hand, still warm from his grip. It was hard to explain, because before this we had never really touched, but I felt...empty without him touching me. I had never felt like that before, and I didn't like it, not one bit.

I turned my attention back to Hiei. His eyes were closed, and he looked...complete, almost. It was so weird.

"You've done this before."

He opened his eyes, shrugging as best as he could "Comes with the trade."

I didn't want to know. If he turned out to be some kind of sex slave, I was going to be so ill...

"You have a dirty mind."

I smiled. "Are you going to tell me how you got that wound?"

"..." He sighed again, as if this was the biggest bother of his life. Maybe he wasn't used to having someone to talk to...? "How much did the fox tell you?"

I thought back on that unpleasant experience "Not much; just that we had the first mark and there are three of them total."

He grunted, going back to his work.

He really _was_ good at this! The wound was all cleaned up and he was working on wrapping it up. "...Hey, Hiei?"

I took his silence as a signal to keep going "I...I'm sorry about the kiss."

He stopped, his eyes shifting me with a new interest. I stared at my feet. "I...I didn't know that that was your first kiss...I'm sorry that I used you like that. This whole mess is my fault."

"..." Hiei said nothing, going back to his work. "...For the next mark to take place," He surprised me by speaking "something of significance must be taken from you."

I started, blinking at his indifferent air "Pardon?"

"A first, such as a new emotion or your virginity. Something of significance."

I reared back with every intention of hitting him. He smirked "Relax fool, I want nothing to do with you." I stopped, lowering my fist. "For the third mark..." His eyes were a dark cloud of crimson as he stared at me "Something of significance must be taken from both of us, and it must be the exact same thing."

I licked my lips, wiping my palms on my jeans. There was no way I was letting that happen...! "How do I get rid of the first mark?"

He actually laughed, a scornful sound that gave me goosebumps. "You can't. It's progressed too far already to be removed by the normal means."

"What are you talking about?"

He clasped the bandages together, running his fingers across his perfect wrap. "...It's impossible for me to stay away from you."

"What are you talking about, smokey? You're not making any sense."

Hiei glared at me. "When I am not nearby you, an invisible collar tightens around my throat."

Now I was confused "What?"

"Are you really this stupid?!" He wheeled on me. I thought I was very brave for not peeing my pants "Let me put another way – you're the sun and I'm some planet. It's like you're the center of gravity, and when I'm away from you, it's like the chain that connects us gets thinner and thinner, but the collar around my neck gets tighter and tighter." He ran a hand through his bangs, sighing "I thought that if I got far enough away that the connection would break, but apparently not."

This was too much for me to take in at one time... "Where were you?"

He stared at me again, and just when I thought he wasn't going to answer me, he said "Japan."

I gaped at him "You were halfway around the world for two weeks?" Again, I took his silence as a yes. Compassion welled up inside of me for him. I'm human, sue me.

"That..." I think he surprised both of us by letting me touch his throat again "must have been very painful."

"..." The moment passed quickly and he growled, his throat rumbling beneath my fingertips. I took the hint and backed off. He brushed my shoulder as he walked past me back into my room, leaving me to follow after him. The air felt very cold to me after being in his circle of body heat. Did he have an unnatural body heat because he wasn't human...?

"So what's the downside?" I asked, coming back into my room. Hiei was sitting in my windowsill, looking at the oak tree that was beside my room. I crossed my arms, noticing the longing in his eyes to be out there, to get away from me "That happens to you if you're away from me, but I haven't felt anything over the past two weeks."

"That's the point."

I blinked. "What?"

He sighed, except it wasn't as if explaining was a bother, this time. He just seemed tired... "What was the first sensation that you felt when you woke up just now?"

"Wha...?" I frowned, wracking my brain. What a question to ask someone... "Um..." He waited patiently, still looking out of the window. "I...It's hard to explain – It felt like I was being pricked by thousands of little needles...kind of like when your foot falls asleep and you get feeling back into it? Only this was a million times worse! It-" Realization hit me "It felt like this after we kissed, after I touched you..."

He nodded, not turning his gaze "But...! I touched you just a moment ago! I touched you and nothing happened! So why...?"

"Listen." Did he just love looking at my tree? "I'll keep this as short and simple as possible where your human mind can grasp it; this is starting to bore me." I glared at him, but bit my tongue "Just like I can't stay away from you, you can sense when I'm near."

"...I'm sorry?"

Hiei's sigh came out as a rumbling growl. I backed away, maybe he really was getting annoyed... "The needle-like sensation is my presence, you idiot! I can't stay away from you, and now you can sense when I'm nearby...!"

Realization dawned on me. No wonder he was so angry – he felt trapped. He was probably used to being able to do what he wanted, when he wanted, and now he couldn't. That would be enough to make anyone cranky.

"...What's the range?"

He blinked, turning to me. I automatically lowered my gaze to my bed. "How far can you get away from me without it hurting you?"

"...12,000 yards; almost seven miles."

"Then stay that distance." I continued. I couldn't fathom the look on my face "If you can't stand me then stay as far away from me as you can."

"...That would hurt you."

Would it hurt me? I didn't know. I just didn't want to hurt him anymore "Listen, it hurts you to be around me, right? You feel like a caged animal." He didn't comment, he just kept watching me as if I had done something interesting. "I'm giving you freedom. Take it."

"...Why are you doing this?"

I raised my eyes to stare at his mouth. Those lips weren't in a chiseled frown anymore, they were...at ease. Soft, kissable, beautiful...

I shook my head "I can't stand to see anything hurting, even if it isn't human. Go."

"..." I closed my eyes, afraid to look at him. Suddenly it felt like a sheet that I hadn't known was there lifted. I opened my eyes and he was gone, my lacy curtains floating playfully in the breeze the open window let in.

I crawled onto my bed and looked out of the window. There was no sign of Hiei. Somewhere in the midst of our encounter night had fallen, the half-moon rained gentle light across my yard and the woods beyond.

My heart hurt. I had hurt him. Somehow, without knowing, I had hurt him. It wasn't just the caging thing, it was as if...as if I had branded him. He had helped me, Hiei had protected me from being raped that day, and all I could do in return was tell him to stay away from me.

I felt like a horrible person. The whole reason he had lost his freedom was because of me, because I couldn't protect myself...

I sank onto my bed curling into a ball. After all of these years, I still couldn't protect myself. I had promised myself long ago that no one would ever get hurt again over protecting me...

Eventually I cried myself to sleep and dreamed...I dreamed of blood, broken glass, and screams, all reflected by Hiei's crimson eyes. A woman's screams rode with me through those dreams, and after a while I realized that the woman screaming...was me.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! College has been really hectic! ^^ I tried to make this chapter really long to make up for it. Yay for long chapters! Questions? Comments? Sorry if the ending was a little weird, I had a hard time trying to get across her feelings. There will come a part in the story where all will be explained, then you will understand! See you later!

roseeyes out!


	6. What Would You Do

A/N: Hello! How is everyone? Does everyone like Aaron so far? She really is an innocent girl...for the most part. She doesn't want to be a burden to Hiei, but she's the kind of person who needs to be around people most of the time. Do you think her and Hiei will get along? ^^ Another note: the whole excursion between her and Kurama is explained in this chapter; she's not a Mary Sue.

What would you do?

_Man loves company even if it is only that of a small burning candle_

_ -Georg Christoph Lichtenburg_

**Hiei's POV**

The little idiot is very chipper in the morning.

I've learned quite a few things about the human girl over the past few days. I probably should be as far away from her as I can be, trying to act as if she didn't exist...but then I would be doing what she wanted me to do.

She's a morning person, she doesn't have many friends, and she loves her brother almost to the point of it being an obsession.

She loves God, she's a good little girl, and she loves the rain.

She plays piano, loves to write, and reads more than any being, human or otherwise, ever should.

And she loves blue butterflies.

Makes. Me. Sick.

A feather-like pressure on my hand drew me from my thoughts. A black butterfly sat on my hand, it's wings fluttering almost in slow motion. One of Koenma's messengers.

I sighed, casting a final glance at the human.

She was in a classroom, sketching what appeared to be an abstract picture of a bird. Her hair was done back in a low ponytail, with small wisps hanging by her face. She was so absorbed in her work, that she hadn't even noticed me.

...If I wanted to, I could end this right now.

My sword was pressed into my side, as if begging me to cut her, to watch with satisfaction as blood splattered across that lightly tanned skin, as her organs spewed out of her to paint a beautiful picture of their own...

The messenger bit my knuckle, urging me on. A small annoyance,but one that I could deal with. I left her and her private world, following the butterfly into a portal that undoubtedly lead to Koenma's office.

One day...I would find a way to remove the brand from my shoulder, and I would smile as I killed that little fool, the human girl who wanted me to call her Aaron.

I can't stand modern things. It seems to me that the older their race gets, the more idiotic human beings become. It seems that the fad is catching on in the demon world, too.

Koenma's office makes me sick. I can't stand people who pretend to be more than what they are: I also hate people who act less than they really are. Koenma was a demon lord – he should at least try to look the part. His office is made up of what the human world is...metal and concrete.

Even the demon lord shows the weakness of humanity.

"Hiei."

I glanced to my side. Kurama smiled in greeting, pushing off of the wall that he had been leaning against.

"It's good to see you, my friend."

I waited until he was at the border of my personal space before I gave an audible growl, baring my teeth at him.

The fox stopped, blinking, "Hiei," He smiled again, unaffected by my glare "you can't honestly say that you're still mad at me."

"...You frightened her." I said, unable to stop the words coming out of my mouth and hating it. "She doesn't understand your kitsune customs."

He let the thought run through his mind, and then his face softened, as if he thought that this whole ordeal was funny. He probably did. "Hiei, all I did was greet her-"

"You marked her with your scent, fox!"

"For protection purposes." He shook his head "Hiei, do you honestly think that the mark on her hand alone will protect her?" His eyes hardened "Other demons will sense the bond that is now between you and Aaron, Hiei – demons will start coming after her in hopes of using her against you. You realize this?"

I felt my eyes harden "It's her problem, not mine."

Actual anger was starting to build in Kurama's eyes "You would honestly leave her to her own devices over something that's your fault?"

"My fault?" We were both getting angry.

"Yes, if you weren't a demon, you wouldn't have been bonded in the first place." All at once, the anger was gone from him completely; he always has been good at recovering. "I mean this in the nicest way possible, my friend, but if you won't protect Aaron..." A hint of the hardness returned "then I will."

"..." I snorted, closing my eyes to him. This was a waste of my time. "Do whatever you wish, she isn't my problem."

Before the fox could reply the ferry woman appeared with the two humans in tow. Oh joy, I got to see the baboon again...

"Hey, Kurama!" The idiot bellowed, grinning from ear to ear. Kurama smiled, nodding in greeting.

The detective nodded to me, giving a smile of his own. "Good to see you, Hiei."

Hn; probably thought that not being greeted by Kuwabara had hurt my feelings. I wasn't that shallow.

The ferry woman stepped forward through the circle that the rest of our merry group had made, bowing to Koenma's chair. "The team is assembled, Lord Koenma."

As if he couldn't hear.

"Yes, thank you Botan." Koenma rotated his chair around to face us. He was in the form of a child today, and he didn't look happy at all.

Yusuke grinned at him "Hey, short stuff. What's up?"

Koenma glowered at him "This is no time to be playing around!" He snapped, rising in his chair to....seem more intimidating, I suppose. "We have a crisis on our hands!"

The detective cocked an eyebrow "That's different from any other day? Let's be honest, Koenma, you usually only call us when there's some sort of 'emergency'." He smirked, as if he was so sure of himself. "What is it today? A crazed maniac who wants all humans to die? Demonic penguins taking over the world? What?"

As much as I hated to admit it, the detective had a point. Oh well, I could always turn Koenma _down_...yeah.

"You idiot!" Koenma screeched, pounding his fist against his desk. "This is possibly the biggest crisis I've ever seen! Oh, how could this happen?" He sank his face into his hands "We're all done, finished..."

Kurama frowned "What has happened, Koenma?"

Koenma's eyes peeked from between his fingers, as if if he hid from it, the problem would go away. "...Butterfly souls have been incarnated into human bodies."

"...What?!" I exclaimed, taken aback. I turned to Kurama, unable to fathom the look on my face. Kurama's face was frozen in horror, his eyes widened to impossible proportions.

"...Why didn't you tell us before?!" I snarled, reeling on the spirit world leader. That was my way of reacting to shock – anger was a safe emotion.

If that was true, if butterflies had really been incarnated into human bodies...then we were in serious crap.

"Hey, Hiei?" Yusuke stepped forth, stretching out his arm, as if to protect Koenma from me.

I glared at him "I'll bite it off, detective."

He hesitated, then lowered his arm slightly. Threats do work.

"What's the big deal?" Kuwabara asked, ever the oblivious one. "They're just butterflies, right?"

Koenma peeked through his fingers at me, looking like a drowning man. "We weren't sure of the situation at first – this has only happened once to date...at least on record."

"I know the records, idiot!" I stepped forward, ready to tear his head off. Butterflies...he let butterflies loose in human form... "How could you let this happen?!"

The humans were staring at me as if I had done something great. They weren't used to me showing strong emotion...they could deal with it.

"I-It was an accident." He said softly, massaging his temples. "A few years ago, an ogre somehow broke the seal on one of the doors that the souls were kept in. Butterflies can only be kept a few to a room, because otherwise they would break free and wreak havoc." He explained for the humans. "Well...some escaped, and we've yet to retrieve them."

"But Koenma," Kurama said, his composure regained "certainly you've sent out teams before this to retrieve them?"

Koenma stared at him with a blank face. "Yes, we have in the past."

"...And?" The detective demanded, impatient as ever.

"..." Koenma sighed, as if to gather himself. He looked Yusuke levelly in the eye "They were all slaughtered."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "It was only in a certain area, though, so we think that only one of the butterflies is hostile, but that's beside the point entirely." Koenma sucked his pacifier, giving all of us the bravest look he could muster "I need the four of you to try your best to bring back all three of them, alive or dead, using whatever force necessary."

"...D-Do ya know what they look like, I mean so we won't nab the wrong guys." Kuwabara blurted out, his face white as a sheet.

Koenma nodded to him "Good question, Kuwabara. Yes, indeed I do."

The oversized television that the runt usually used to show us our missions dropped from the ceiling, making an annoying buzzing sound as it came on.

I brought my head up as Kurama gasped, and...

All thought process stopped.

Aaron, the stupid human...was staring back at me from that screen, a sweet, trusting smile on her face. Her brother, Asher, was to her left, a scowl on his face, as if he hated the thought of being seen by us. At her right was someone whom I had never seen before – a male with long black hair and dark violet eyes. That girl...there was no way that she could be a butterfly...

"Hiei? Kurama?" Koenma pulled me out of my stupor. Kurama and I looked at each other, and I was willing to bet everything that I had ever stolen that we had the same expression.

Koenma's eyes narrowed "You two look as if you've seen a ghost."

"We..." Kurama cleared his throat, gathering himself "we know that girl in that picture, Koenma."

"What?!" He exclaimed, standing in his chair. A small part of me was amused that he could do that so easily. "How? When?"

Kurama looked to me, as if for permission. I shrugged. The way things were going, they were going to find out sooner or later, anyway.

"Well, sir, it's a long story..."

"...So this girl, Aaron, is Hiei's mate." Koenma stated seriously, trying to absorb the information.

"Yes sir."

"And the boy beside her is her twin brother?"

"Yes." Kurama confirmed again, nodding.

"..." Koenma groaned, sinking back into his chair "This both complicates and simplifies things." He gave me tired eyes "You can get close to her and her brother without looking suspicious this way, but...if anything happens to her...it could kill you."

I grunted, pulling my cloak back over the mark on my shoulder. The two humans were speechless. The baboon had wanted to tease me at first, but when Kurama began explaining the extent to mating in the demon world, he soon lost his sense of humor.

"Koenma sir...does she know?" The fox asked "I've been around her, and Aaron was still reeling from shock at the ideas of demons existing. It's hard to imagine that she's a butterfly..."

Koenma sighed "Some incarnations know, some don't. I'm willing to bet that this girl is one of the unlucky ones who don't know."

Yusuke blinked "Unlucky?"

"When incarnations don't know the extent of their own power, they can make a lot of things happen without meaning to." The little lord's face shut down "They can even kill without knowing it."

"...So they're only three?" Kuwabara asked quietly.

"That we know of. There could very well be more." Koenma gave his binkie one good suck "And I'm willing to bet that at least one of these three knows exactly what they are."

"..." Yusuke's eyebrows drew together, as if he was trying to sort all of this out. "That doesn't make any sense...! How can you not KNOW what you are?!"

"People can make themselves forget things, Yusuke." Kurama said softly, glancing over at him. "Humans are equipped with the means to forget things that would otherwise harm them, either physically or mentally... Demons are no different."

There was a moment of silence. This was getting annoying. It didn't matter to me what had happened to her; I didn't care. I just wanted for this wretched mark to be gone from my shoulder – the fact that our mission was to hunt her just made that job that much easier.

"That being said," The little lord said, getting back on track "Hiei, your job is to grow close to Aaron and her brother. Kurama, since you've already made contact with her, this is your job as well." We nodded together. "As for you two..." He squinted at Yusuke and Kuwabara "it would be easier if she knew all of you, so the two of you are going to America with them."

Yusuke's eyes widened "We're going...to America? For real?"

"Yes. I'm sure that Hiei and Kurama will need the help."

Yeah right, and Kuwabara was Einstein's son. He just wanted the two of them out of his hair.

"All right!" The two humans began jumping up and down, prancing around with glee. "America! America! AMERICA!!!!!" Honestly, what's so great about one country?

"But Koenma, what about the other butterfly?" Kurama asked. They stopped their dance to fall into silence. "What do we do about him?"

"Well, I thought about that." Koenma replied, sucking on his pacifier "Since two of the butterflies are already together, he'll probably come to them, whether he realizes it or not. The butterflies' like aura reaches out to one another, that's why they're kept in separate cages in the vault. If they haven't already met, he'll seek them out. Make no mistake of that."

"Is that all?" I demanded, glaring at him.

Koenma gave me an even gaze, a judgmental look...the look of someone in power. "Hiei... My last bit of advice is for you to be careful. You're in-between a rock and a hard place right now, and no matter how this turns out, you'll be getting the short end of the stick. Just...try not to grow attached to her."

As if that would happen. I couldn't stand the sight of humans, much less be in a relationship with one. "Don't fool yourself...I hate her."

A/N: Hello! ^^ Wow, this is the first time I've ever tried writing in Hiei's POV! What does everyone think? What will happen?! Please review.

roseeyes out!


	7. Compromise

Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ chocolateluvr13, yes Hiei is in quite a predicament – he can't win either way at this point; and DiesIrae773 you are correct, the thing about the butterflies will be explained as the story progresses. How does everyone like the idea of butterfly souls so far? Let's venture on!

By the way: I get my quotes for chapters from The Quote Garden, all rights reserved.

_A compromise is an agreement whereby both parties get what neither of them wanted. ~Unknown Author_

Compromise

Christmas holidays were here, and with them came the wonderful gifts of homework...ugh.

I sat on my bed with my knees drawn up to support my sketchbook, gnawing on my eraser. I had already finished my assignment for Dr. Curry...write a paper on the theory of anatomy...bleh. Actually, the only things I had left to do were for Dr. Lawson and Dr. Morgan – to draw a self-portrait and to do a portrait of someone that I knew (it couldn't be copied from a photograph, the portrait had to come from me sketching my subject posing), and it couldn't be the same person that I had done for my first project.

Asher had grudgingly consented to me painting his portrait last time. Believe it or not, Asher was very handsome, if he were a woman he would be called beautiful. He had done some modeling when he was in high school, so he was fine with sitting on my bed for three hours while I drew him. That portrait of him got me an A.

I couldn't use Asher this time, though. So that was why I had been sitting in my room for an hour and a half, wracking my brain on who I could use when an idea began forming in my mind.

I knew someone who I could use for a portrait...actually, I knew two someone's, although I was sure that if I asked my first choice, he would kill me. It was a thought, though... I had never met anyone like Hiei or Kurama. Ever. So I was fairly certain that I could get a good grade if I used either of them, but which one...?! Why did I have to be such a coward?!

"What are you thinking about, idiot?"

I squealed, nearly jumping out of bed. Hiei stood leaned against my door, giving me a halfway interested expression.

"H..." I swallowed, pushing my heart back down my throat. "How did you get in here?!"

He cocked an eyebrow "Your door?"

Ah. That made sense...which was weird, because nothing with this guy ever made sense. "All right, then, how did you get past Asher?"

His eyebrow went up higher on his forehead "Your brother is seducing a woman in your living room." Those eyes adopted a strange twinkle "I could give you details, if you'd like."

My eyes widened in horror and he smirked at my obvious discomfort "You're a sick puppy." I growled, trying desperately to regain my composure. I ducked behind my sketchbook, not wanting him to see my red face.

"I'd rather be a _**slug**_ than a human."

Ouch. Ignore him, just ignore him...ignore the crazy pyromaniac in your room... "What do you want?"

He smirked "What, you weren't thinking about me?"

Curse that mark! I took my lip between my teeth and began drawing different ways to assassinate Hiei as casually as I could. "You don't look like the obedient type."

"I don't look like a lot of things." His shadow fell over me and I ducked my head even further into my shoulders, angling the sketchbook away from him as best as I could. The one where I pushed him off of a cliff into a waiting pool of alligators was looking like the best one so far.

He took the sketchbook from my hands, holding it loosely at his side. He didn't even bother to look at the various scenes of his doom on the front page. His eyes narrowed as he gave me that indirect, soul-searching look of his that I hate. I felt his fire at the frameworks of my brain, poking and prodding, but hesitant to enter.

"You want something from me..." He said, his voice so far away and yet so close that I could almost taste his lips. I vaguely realized that even with his speed, if I wanted to kiss him there would be nothing he could do about it. I quickly kicked that thought out. What a time for hormones to hit me... "You want to ask me something."

He said it with such certainty that it scared me. I swallowed hard. Time to be brave... "If you're so curious, then why don't you just mind rape me and see?!"

He smirked "That's what you want, isn't it?"

I blinked, taken aback "What?"

"You _want_ the connection. You want to have a close relationship with someone besides your brother, because you're too cowardly to be alone."

Anger bubbled suddenly in my soul. I didn't usually get angry – I could count on one hand all of the times that I had ever been 'angry' in my life – but this guy...this _kid_... pushed my buttons. Maybe it was because of the bond we shared, I didn't know, but he knew exactly what to say to tick me off.

Asher and I had been drifting apart slowly over the past few months. Although we were still way closer than most brothers and sisters ever got...he was going away from me, and I hated that.

"...You know what? Screw you." I hissed, my breath stinging his lips. I moved indifferently around him and got up, walking over to my desk. I began shuffling through the sketches and pages of dialogue that littered it, looking for the most important piece of my arsenal. Where was my sketchbook?! "You're just jealous because no one wants to be around you – that's why you're always alone."

All at once something came flying at me. I gasped, letting instinct and adrenaline take over as I covered my head with my arms. After a few moments of no pain, I cracked my eyes open, peeking around. There was now a fairly good sized dent in the wall beside where my head had been... and my sketchbook lay on the floor, basically unscathed. Ah, so _that's_ where it had been.

I didn't have long to feel like an idiot. Hiei was glaring at me with a frightening intensity; I think that the phrase "looks that kill" was made just for this guy.

"...I'm trying to be patient with you." He said with what seemed like forced neutrality. So his indifference _**was**_ a facade... at least, in this case it was. "I keep having to remind myself that you're just another idiot of the human world, and that you don't know any better," I wisely bit my tongue. I didn't want this demon any angrier at me than he already was. Lord, please protect me from this crazy demon...

"But this is quickly getting to the point of where I don't care anymore." I felt like I was back in elementary school and my teacher had called me in front of the whole class to give me a lecture about how stupid I was. "You are weak, stupid, and I'm ashamed that I share _**any**_ kind of bond with you!" Hiei hissed,turning on his heel and moving towards the window.

"...I wanted to use you in my art project."

He stopped, turning back to face me "What?"

I gathered up all the courage I could muster, standing straight. "I need to do a series of drawings, sketches, and two portraits of someone that I've never drawn period before. I thought that maybe I could use you in my project."

Hiei turned to face me fully, a look somewhere between confusion and amusement on his face. "Why me? Why not do your...project..." he said the word as it were uncomfortable on his tongue "on someone else?"

"Well," I looked down, running my foot across my wood floor "I had thought of asking Kurama, but-"

"The fox wouldn't do it." I glanced up at him, confused.

"Why? He's so...beautiful."

"He already has a place in the history of the makai." He said nonchalantly "He doesn't want to leave any trace of himself to scar the human world – he wants to live a normal life here. His words, not mine."

"Oh." My heart sank. Kurama had been my only chance. There was no way that Hiei would-

"...I'll do it."

I started, staring at him "Y-You will?"

He remained silent, which I took as some sort of confirmation.

"Really?!" I squealed, flinging myself at him without thinking. Suddenly my arms were wrapped around his back and I was hugging him tightly to me, making small happy sounds"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Hiei!" The mark on my palm gave off a sweet heat, as if it shared in my joy. His body was so warm...I felt as I could just melt into his skin...

A soft, almost inaudible rumbling in his chest made me stop. His tense body and slightly shortened breath made me realize what I had done. I squeaked, jumping back, away from him.

"Oh, Hiei! I'm sorry! I-"

He grimaced, not looking at me. I stared at my hand. The mark was glowing...had it gotten _bigger_...?! "Hiei, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"..." His grimace deepened. He touched his left shoulder, gripping the fabric of his cloak tightly. Was he..._blushing?_ No, that was impossible. Hiei did **not** blush. "...You didn't hurt me, idiot."

That was when I noticed his hands.

Both of Hiei's hands were tightly wrapped in white bandages, although it wasn't a pure white. It looked as if they had been wrapped for a while, and that dirt had gotten into the folds of the stitches.

"Hey..." I reached out, afraid to touch him again "what happened to your hands...?"

He looked up, cocking an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

"Your hands." I motioned to the bandages "Th...That didn't happen because of _me_, did it?"

Hiei snorted, shoving his hands into his pockets "Don't flatter yourself!"

"Well, I was thinking about your neck!" I snapped, gritting my teeth "Sorry for worrying about you!" I turned my back on him, shoving my sketchbook angrily into my desk drawer.

Screw him. I didn't need him to do this project. What was one major grade?

...Just a one-way trip to failing a core class.

"...I have to remain strong."

I turned, giving him a questioning look "What?"

He raised his left arm up, pulling back his sleeve to show that the bandages wrapped up to his elbow "In this world, only the strong survive. With your...sheltered upbringing" He said it as if it left a bad taste in his mouth "you wouldn't know anything about that. You're weak. You disgust me."

I ignored that comment. I was beginning to realize that rude comments and gestures was Hiei's idea of being nice. "Thank you." I said sincerely, giving him my best smile.

Hiei glanced at me "You don't care what I'll want in return?"

I knew it. Some things are too good to be true. "Not really. You're really saving my butt by doing this." I laughed "Besides, I really don't think that you'll want to be repaid in sexual favors or anything."

He grimaced and turned very pale. I laughed at his obvious discomfort. "It was a joke. I know how much you hate me." I said, pulling out some mechanical pencils and computer paper. I loved to draw on computer paper, at least, for rough sketches I did. I only used my sketchbook for finished drawings that I wanted saved. Computer paper was easier for stuff like this because sketches could be lost and it didn't matter – they were just sketches, after all. But this assignment called for us to keep our sketches, so I was going to make a folder titled 'The Hiei Project'. I thought it was very catchy.

"I hate all humans. Don't flatter yourself in thinking that that hate rests solely on you."

"Okay, okay." I smiled, setting my stuff on my bed "So, what's my end of the deal?"

He crossed his arms, giving me a half-interested look. I took note that he hadn't pulled his sleeve back down yet. That flash of white in the bandages that would have normally been very pale was almost blinding against the black of his cloak. It had a nice effect; I liked it.

"I train you."

What...? "I beg your pardon?"

"I get to train you – I have no use for someone who is weak. If we are going to have to share a mark...then you will have to become worthy of me."

Arrogant little... I wanted to laugh. It was absurd, the idea of me, _**me**_, fighting someone. The very thought of laughter died as I saw his face. Hiei's eyes had glazed in a way that scared me. They were sure, comfortable...professional.

He really WAS serious! "Hold the phone!" I growled, taking a step back. "First off, the only reason that that kiss had the effect that it did is because you're a demon. Second...I'm HUMAN, Hiei! You'll kill me if you come after me!"

"So will any other demon that is above the lowest level, and even they could probably kill you." He said matter-of-factually. I swallowed hard. "You're linked to me now, fool, whether you like it or not." His eyes hardened into a glare "And **you're** the one who started this whole mess! If you knew how to properly defend yourself, you wouldn't have had to run from them in the first place."

He had a point, but I wasn't giving up. "Hiei, I...I can't. I can't hurt anyone else..."

"....Weak fool." He lashed out in that semi-emotionless voice that aggravated me so much. "Have you ever had any form of training at all?"

"Um..." I racked my brain "if you're talking about in martial arts, then yes." His countenance relaxed a fraction "I had a bit of karate training. I only got to the second belt before I broke my arm, but I learned the basics – the kicks really stayed with me."

He soaked the information in for a while, staring me down. Finally, just as I was starting to feel really uncomfortable, he said "...Well, at least it's not a completely blank slate."

A/N: I know it's not as much as usual. Please forgive me! I'm up to my neck in French and English homework! Thanks for all the reviews, everybody! They really console me when I'm feeling down. I might not have two hundred or some extremely high number, but they give me the extra boost sometimes. Thanks to those who left reviews and those that didn't! Until next time!

roseeyes out!


	8. I'll Be There

A/N: Hello again! How is everyone? Thanks for the reviews. Graphospasm: Thank you for the input, but I like my story the way it is. And thanks to everyone who's been following up until now! Let's see what happens!

_Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak;_

_ sometimes it means you are strong enough to let go._

_ ~Author unknown_

Failure

My heart felt like lead in my chest.

Asher was buttoning the cuff of his left sleeve, not looking at me. He looked very handsome in his simple black suit, but then again...my brother had always been beautiful.

I pushed a stray lock of hair behind back my ear, staring down at my own black dress with it's tulip pattern. There would be no smiles today, no real communication at all...

Asher sighed, glancing to me "You ready?"

I licked my lips, nodding. We moved together as one to his car, both of us silent. He slid into the driver's seat as I shut the passenger side door, looking out of the window.

The trees were a blur as we rode down the road, the wind whistling against the closed window. It was so hard to believe that not too long ago I had ridden pressed against Kurama's back and seen those same trees, heard the same whistling wind...and still felt so alone.

Yes, today was a special day. It only came once a year, but that was okay. I don't think we could have tolerated it if it came more than that.....

Today was February 27th...the anniversary of our parents' deaths.

The clearing looked as threatening as ever, even though I was grown now. It's green grass and the edge of the dense forest that bordered it were just tricks it used to woo you. Even now it felt as if the Earth was going to open her mouth and swallow me up any minute – as if the bodies buried here would grab my ankles and take me into their graves with them....

In short, it freaked me out.

I waited patiently by the car while Asher visited with mama and daddy, staring out at the trees. Today was the day every year that I let my mind go blank, so that I wouldn't have to think.

It had been six years since the accident today, six years that I hadn't hugged mama during a thunderstorm, or kissed daddy goodnight. Six years ago my parents had died...but how do you forget something that you can't even remember?

"Aaron."

I jumped, letting out a small gasp. Asher was trudging towards me, his face strained, tired...he looked like he had aged three or four years since we got here.

I gave a small smile, play-punching his arm "Hey, if you don't cheer up I'm going to have to get all stressed so that we still look the same! We're supposed to be twins, Asher!"

He graced me with a miniscule smile of his own, rubbing my hair. "It wouldn't hurt you to worry every great once in a while."

"Hey!" I growled, frowning.

His eyes lost the hint of warmth that they had had. "It's your turn now. Be sure to tell mom about your art, you know she loves that."

"..." I swallowed, looking down "Yeah."

The grave site looked the same that it always did. The black marble of the tomb markers glinted in the sunlight, as if attempting to comfort me. I smiled, kneeling down in-between mom and dad. The expensive markers read 'Robert Nearson' and 'Trisha Nearson', along with some Latin crap that I couldn't understand. Asher had taken the liberty of laying a bouquet of hydrangeas on both of their graves. They must have been in the backseat...and he must have realized that I wouldn't think to bring flowers.

"...Hi mama, daddy." I said, already starting to feel my throat close up. I got very emotional about certain things, and family had always been top on that list. "How are y'all today? What lies did Asher tell you two about me?"

I grinned, enjoying the love that the sun was giving me. "I've got news for you, mama...I've met a boy, two boys in fact. Can you believe that?" I laughed "Don't get mad, daddy, neither one of them like me... In fact, one of them hates my guts and would love to watch me burn in eternal flames...which I'm sure that he could arrange." I turned back to mama's grave "They're both nice enough, I guess...Hiei is in his own little way – Kurama's as sweet as they come. They're both gentlemen...in their own way. Well, I guess you could say that they're weird, like me, but they actually have an excuse." I looked down sheepishly "See, they aren't exactly human... Please don't get mad, daddy!" I frowned, placing my hands in my lap "I kind of got myself into something I can't get out of – it looks like I'm stuck with Hiei for the time being." The grin returned, it didn't feel strange at all talking to the open air "You have to keep it quiet, though, not even Asher-"

"Aaron!"

I looked up, alarmed. Asher was storming down the hill almost at a run, anger swirling over his face.

I jumped up "Asher, what's-?" He pulled me close to him, holding my head to his chest and stared out at the woods, his eyes like a hawk's. I gasped, overwhelmed by the smell of soap and his aftershave. His dress shirt felt warm against my cheek, even though my body had grown cold.

"Ash, what's wrong? What is it?"

"Are you all right?" He demanded, not looking at me.

"Of course I am! Why are you...crushing me?!" I gasped, trying to pry his arm loose.

Then, I felt it. The oh-so familiar sensation of a kindled flame in the base of my skull, and the overbearing scent of roses... Hiei and Kurama.

Great...just great.

I peeked over his muscled forearm, dread building in my stomach. They were walking towards us, Kurama had a smile on his face...Hiei didn't. Big surprise.

Kurama was dressed in what looked like a Chinese outfit. The sleeved top and matching pants were both such a dark shade of white that they looked almost a pale blue color, his long gown-like vest was a dark green that was several shades darker than his eyes, which brought his eyes out even more than his fiery hair already did. A pale sash and black Chinese slippers completed his wardrobe – he wasn't wearing any socks.

Hiei looked like he always did. Doom and gloom, I-Don't-Care-About-The-World attitude, and dressed wrapped in his ever-present cloak. He was focusing his attention on Asher, not even bothering to look at me.

Kurama, on the other hand, gave me a warm smile as they stopped about ten feet from us before turning his attention to my brother. It was then that I noticed that his green...thing... had a thin yellow border the same color as the sash around his waist. Did he look elegant in everything that he wore? Something told me that he did.

"Hello." Kurama said in his soothing voice. The effect wasn't perfect because of his faint accent, but it still made me smile. Did anything phase this guy? "You must be Asher. Aaron has told us so much about you."

A bald-faced lie, although I would have probably believed him if I didn't know otherwise. Neither his face or posture changed when he spoke, no hint that anything was wrong...but then why else would they be here? I wondered just how good Kurama was at lying...

Asher's eyes narrowed "I can't say the same." He said, his voice almost a growl. It should have sounded threatening, but I had heard the real thing from Hiei, so it didn't bother me that badly. Kurama only smiled. "Who are you, and how do you know about Aaron?"

Kurama gave a small bow, his hair spilling over his shoulders "My name is Minamino Shuichi, but you may call me what you wish." He straightened back up, showcasing Hiei "And this is my friend Hiei." Hiei was staring off into space, giving every impression that he'd rather be anywhere but here. "We are transfer students from Japan at the local high school; Aaron has been showing us around the area and helping us to get adjusted... We have all grown very close."

"...Really." Asher said flatly, not buying it.

"Y-Yeah!" I piped up, feeling silly at being squeezed to death by my brother. "I know them, so let me go, okay?"

Asher did the opposite, hugging me tighter to him.

I jumped as a low, guttural growl reached my ears. My eyes widened as I realized that the one growling was Hiei. Hiei, the demon who hated me so much, was defending me again from someone... At least, it seemed as if he was – his growls were almost possessive-sounding. I didn't know what to make of that.

He looked...angry – actually, he looked furious – glaring at my brother as his hand crept up in slow motion to his side where I could faintly make out his sword. Oh God, not here, anywhere but here...

"We do not want any trouble." Kurama said, gently touching Hiei's shoulder. The growling stopped instantly, and Hiei looked surprised, as if he couldn't believe that those sounds had come from him. He looked away from all of us, his expression unreadable. "We just need for Aaron to come with us-"

"I don't think so." Asher spat, nearly choking me with his arms.

"Actually," I somehow managed to duck from his embrace, surprising us both. I spoke hurriedly, not giving him time to react "I promised Kur-Shuichi," I caught myself just in time "that I'd help him with some...English homework today. I was going to tutor both of them. Right?"

I gave them both a pleading look. I was a terrible liar, and all four of us knew it. So Hiei surprised me when he actually raised his head and looked at me.

This felt so much like our first meeting had. I was looking at him in the exact same way. Begging, pleading, that he would save me. I didn't think that Hiei was a bad person so much as he didn't know how to react to people needing him; but the sad thing was, I needed Hiei. A lot. It seemed that he always magically showed up when I needed saving. This should have bothered me, but for some reason...it didn't.

"...Yes." He said, looking beyond me to my brother. He smirked as Kurama took my arm and began leading me away, lingering just a bit to say something that only Asher could hear.

A/N: Hello! I know it's not as much as usual, but college has been keeping me bogged down. The graveyard scene will be concluded in the next chapter, so I'll see everyone then! Peace!

roseeyes out!


	9. Gopher Bait

Sorry this has taken so long! *bow* My flash drive went ka-put, so I've been having to hand-write this chapter. I'll probably get another one before it's done, but until then I can only type what I first hand-write. I hope you enjoy it! ^^

_Panic at the though of doing a thing is a challenge to do it._

_ ~Henry S. Haskins_

Gopher Bait

**Hiei's POV**

"It's unwise to want what you can't have."

I smirked as the fool's face crumpled, turning to follow after Kurama and the girl. It was best for that he knew his place before this carried on any further – I didn't want any room for misunderstanding.

Or maybe it was like Kuwabara said and I'm just a hateful little spitfire.

"Is it okay to just leave like this?" Aaron asked as we continued on through the trees, taking her farther and farther away from her precious brother. Older graves from the original grave site long forgotten rested in clumps between the trees, littered with pine straw and wet leaves. It was apparent that when the graveyard had modernized and expanded that the graves that had no immediate family were forgotten about... It sickened me how quick humans were to forget things.

"He drove that contraption here, right?" I scowled. For some reason talking about Asher left a bad taste in my mouth. "He can drive it back."

"True." Kurama smiled, keeping his arm looped with hers while giving me an almost expectant look.

'_He knows_.' For once I was glad that Aaron was a human – her senses weren't strong enough to break through mine and Kurama's combined shields. Tch, she probably couldn't break through _**Kuwabara's**_ shields!

Kurama sighed inwardly '_I figured as much_.'

All at once the human yelped as she tripped over a gnarled tree root. Kurama quickly tightened his grip on her arm and threw his left arm in front of her, keeping her from falling.

She blushed, mumbling a quick "Thank you."

Kurama smiled at her as we continued on. His habit of playing human aggravated me to no end.

'_It's obvious that he knows why we're here_.' I smirked '_That just makes our job that much easier_.'

'_This would be hard enough if Asher didn't recall anything about his former life; but...because of the fact that he DOES know..._' His eyes narrowed in thought '_that just makes our job that much harder_.' Kurama glanced at Aaron, smiling '_Although it's a blessing in itself that Aaron doesn't remember anything at all_.'

I spared a glance at her. In a way, I agreed with Kurama. This mission wouldn't be worth my time if she was just like her brother. I had never met anyone like her before – sometimes that fact was amusing, but there were times when I'd rather just knock her out with a brick and drag her unconscious body to Koenma and just be done with the whole thing.

"Where are you taking me?" The human asked, noticing with more and more unease that Kurama had a hold on her arm, and she couldn't run away.

So, she didn't like feeling trapped...something we agreed on.

"It's just a bit farther." The fox said soothingly, as if trying to calm a frightened child. He smiled to complete the effect. "Don't be afraid."

Of course, that did the exact opposite. Aaron's heartbeat sped up rapidly and she began walking slower, trying to stall for time. "C-Come on, Kurama...this isn't like you."

How little she knew. Why was it so easy to be mean to her? "You **are** afraid, aren't you?"

She glared at me, but then sucked in her lower lip, rolling it between her teeth. Coward.

We cleared the trees and she gasped. I smirked inwardly: maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all.

**Aaron's POV**

Oh...my...God.

I felt more than saw Kurama smile.

A clearing that was easily the size of a football field spanned before the three of us, the dense forest bordered the field on all sides, giving it a very secluded feel. The grass in the field was half dead, which was odd for this time of year, but that's not what bothered me.

There were holes in the ground, big holes, like gigantic moles on steroids had torn it all up. Trees, WHOLE trees, lay stacked neatly in a pile to one side of the field, the roots still clumped with bits of dirt. I was willing to bet that the numerous holes and the number of trees matched up. Twenty bucks said that they did.

I was getting a bad feeling...something was wrong. I could feel it, and I didn't like it.

Kurama touched my arm and I shrieked, nearly jumping out of my skin.

He chuckled, giving me his flawless smile "You have nothing to be afraid of, Aaron...I'm not going to hurt you."

I swallowed hard, trying to ignore the fact that I had almost wet myself and that how happy my discomfort was making Hiei. "W...what _**happened**_ here?"

Kurama looked out at the field, his eyes showing mixed emotions "Hiei and I cleared those trees out so that there would be plenty of room."

I blinked, looking around. Where were the machines...?

"What are you looking for?" Hiei demanded, not bothering to hide his aggravation.

"Um," I gave them a quizzical look "Where are the bulldozers?"

"The what?"

"The bulldozers." I repeated "You know, the machines to plow up the trees?"

Hiei blinked, then let out a bark of laughter. Well, excuse me for asking!

"We didn't use any machinery." Kurama said simply.

I wasn't following "Then what did you use?"

"Brute strength." I felt my eyes widen as I turned to Hiei. He smiled, a malicious twinkle in his eye. I was beginning to learn that when he smiled that it wasn't good. "The fox is an impressionist of plants – he impressed on the trees to loosen their roots and we pulled all of them up."

I **still** wasn't following "With what, a truck?"

**"**Our hands."

My eyes widened even further "N-No way...that's impossible..."

Kurama gave an exasperated sigh "We're demons, Aaron – even the weakest of us is stronger than the strongest human."

"And we're wasting our time here having to explain the same things to you over and over again. Learn them so we won't be forced to think you're stupid." Hiei said. Blunt, straight-to-the-point and spiteful, as always. I was slowly getting used to him, though – both of them, actually – so it didn't really hurt my feelings. "As you are now we could easily kill you." He continued nonchalantly, looking down to get something from his pocket "and there would be nothing you could do about it."

Fear wrapped its icy fingers around me as the truth of his words hit home. We were in a deserted field, in the middle of the forest, smack dab in the middle of nowhere. If they really wanted to...

They could kill me right now.

"Aaron..." Kurama's eyes softened a bit, then he turned and gave Hiei a dirty look. Hiei gave his famous bored expression, as if he didn't care. Then again, knowing him, he probably didn't.

I had been relying on the fact that we were connected, and that if he killed me, he might die too; but it was still a game of chance. If he felt that way...Lord Jesus, help me.

"Here." His voice cut through my thoughts and I realized all at once that something was flying at me. I gasped, throwing out my hand in an attempt to catch whatever it was and squeezed my eyes shut. Not my smartest move, but when I felt no pain I opened my eyes. I saw to my horror that what Hiei had thrown was a dagger, and I had somehow caught it between my index and middle fingers.

Maybe I had been a ninja once upon a time. Who knows?

"Nice catch." Hiei said, smirking. I realized that he was laughing at me. I poked my tongue out. Jerk.

"There are three rules to this game," He continued, drawing his sword. Game? I slowly lowered my fingers to grasp the dagger in my right hand. What was he talking about? "The first – if you try to run away from here, I'll kill you." I felt my eyes bug out of my head. He smirked "Second, if you try to give up, I'll kill you." I stepped back as he stepped forward. What was he talking about?! "Thirdly – if you ask Kurama for help..." I shifted my gaze to Kurama, who wasn't smiling anymore "I'll kill you."

"K-Kurama...?" I squeaked out, giving him a look of desperation.

He gave a small sigh, a sad smile spreading across his lips. "I'm only a judge. I am here to make sure that this is fair."

Fair? How was this fair?! This was like sicking a mouse on a lion... Go get 'em, tiger! Yeah, right.

"W-wait a minute!" I cried desperately, holding out my hands and retreating another step "Let's talk about this-"

"Begin!" Kurama announced, bringing his arm down in a chop-like fashion, and Hiei disappeared.

I blinked as a light breeze blew against my hair, looking at where Hiei had been standing. This was so weird... People don't just disappear!

Kurama looked calm, almost bored. Now that I thought about it, I'd seen Hiei do this before. The day that we first met, he pulled this same magic act on me, and it was just as amazing now as it was then.

"Don't rely on your eyes." I jumped as Hiei's voice whispered in my ear. I spun around, but, of course, he wasn't there. His voice trickled through the open air. "You won't win that way. Come at me as if you mean to kill me, otherwise I'll show you no mercy."

The direction of the breeze and all of a sudden I felt something cold against my stomach. I looked down to see that my dress had a new slit in it – right above my belly button. The dress was the only thing that had been cut, though, and it wasn't exactly loose fitting...meaning that I was dealing with an expert.

"One 1/2 point to Hiei." Kurama said.

'..._**arm**_...'

I was just able to catch the thought before seeing a flash of black in my peripheral. I jumped back, just missing the tip of Hiei's sword; and then he was gone.

The breeze changed yet again.

So, maybe I could her his thoughts if I tried hard enough. I did as Kurama had told me and cleared my mind, standing completely still. Hiei's mark on my palm practically vibrated with heat, like a computer that had been on all day. I focused on the invisible rope that connected my moon and his sun (and us) together, giving everything I had to hear his thoughts.

The best I got were the tail-ends of his thoughts '-_**ight leg**_.'

Then, I had the luckiest moment of my life. I swung around a full 360, calculating the general area that he would appear. The pommel of the dagger connected with the back of his neck and suddenly he was visible again. I followed through the motion, feeling more than seeing Hiei's surprise as I plowed him down. He did a swift recovery roll as he hit the ground and was gone again. That didn't change the fact, though...I had hit him!

"A full point to Aaron for making physical contact!" Kurama shouted, flinging his arm to the side as if he were an umpire at a baseball game.

"A lucky shot." Hiei's voice again. He might be right, but I was beginning to think differently. I backed towards the opposite side of the field slowly, noting the changes in the wind. I was starting to realize Hiei's speed wasn't flawless – the breeze in his wake betrayed which direction he was movingin. Being able to read his thoughts helped, too.

We went on like that for a while, playing the cat-and-mouse game. Hiei trying to sever my limbs, me trying my best to dance out of his way. Sometimes this worked, other times it didn't.

Finally, I was left standing near the eastern border of the field, blood from shallow wounds on my arms and legs, more paranoid that I'd ever been in my entire life. Now I knew how Zebras felt like when they were being hunted by leopards...

A rustling beside me. I spun around, dagger drawn, ready for him, but it was only a blue bird. He stopped preening himself from where he stood on the discarded trees, staring at me.

I sighed, dropping my arms. Was I getting too jumpy?

'_**Head**_.'

The thought was so loud and fast that I didn't have time to think. I threw up my weapon hand just in time to stop Hiei's sword in mid-air.

I had about half a second of glee before I realized that he was following through with the attack. His face was so close to mine that I could see the blood-lust in his eyes. He was _**enjoying**_ this!

Somehow, I mustered up all the strength I had left and grabbed the pommel with my left hand, throwing my full weight into my arms.

It worked. A flash of surprise crossed Hiei's face as our blades broke contact and he went sailing away...

And my foot went straight into a hole.

I yelped as I fell backwards, my head and shoulders smacking against the stack of trees. I groaned, opening my eyes only to bite back a scream.

Hiei was standing over me, looking almost bored. I felt my heart doing overtime as he slowly leaned down, sword in hand.

"N-No!" I screamed, thrusting the dagger up without thinking.

Hiei's eyes widened in surprise and he threw his head to the right, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the blade completely. I actually _felt_ the dagger's edge bite into his cheek; I watched in horror as my arm finished its rotation, the blade sliding through his headband and hair.

I gasped, hand flying to my mouth as the sliced cloth fell into my lap along with a few choice hairs.

Then, two phenomenons happened at once, both very hard to explain. The cut on Hiei's cheek was all at once red, and then suddenly dark green liquid bubbled to the surface, and clumps of flesh around the cut fell onto my arm. Ew.

Secondly...an eye was opening in the middle of Hiei's forehead... Either that or I was hallucinating.

Hiei was watching with the emotionless look that I was learning was his guarded expression. I didn't think that I was hallucinating.

"You have an...eye...in the middle of your forehead." I swallowed hard, watching the violet third eye as it watched me.

He shrugged, running his thumb against my right cheek, licking my blood from his finger. I shuddered; somehow I was tasting blood in my mouth, and I didn't like it.

"It's called a Jagan." He said, narrowing his eyes wide his..._Jagan _stayed at half-mast. "It grants me many of the abilities that you now enjoy."

"You..." I swallowed again "you mean like reading minds and stuff?"

"Hn." Meaning yes, in Hiei language.

I tried to get my breathing under control as I turned my attention to his cheek, which had stopped bubbling with such intensity. I reached out and touched it with my fingertips "Is...is my face like this, too...?"

"No. The blade's poison only effects me because it's in my body, not yours."

"B-but I thought-"

"It's a very special poison." Kurama materialized behind Hiei, who chose to stare at me with an almost frightening intensity. "The poison in that blade is my own special remedy – it's made from the seeds of the deadly vetch plant."

Hiei flinched, and for the first time I saw actual pain cross his face "Deadly vetch plant...?"

"Yes." Kurama knelt next to Hiei, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hiei seemed to welcome the gesture, which surprised me "It's a plant that only effects demons – once the plant inside of a demon's body, plant vines spread throughout his body, exploding into full bloom at the key word of my choice." Hiei's eyes were smoldering as Kurama talked, as if there was a fire inside of him that he couldn't control_. "_Hiei asked me to infuse the poison into the blade to make the fight fair."

He...he did that for me? Hiei looked away, glaring at Kurama's knee.

"Um..." I clutched at my throat "I don't...I'm not poisoned too, am I?"

A harsh bark of laughter from Hiei. "Of course not! You're too weak to even worry about poisoning!" Gee, thanks.

"Which reminds me." Faster than I could register, Hiei knealt and plunged his sword through my thigh.

And I screamed bloody murder.

He sneered, which almost looked like a grimace. Fiery pain shot through my leg and up my spine, exploding like fireworks in my head. I'd never felt such agony in my life...and all I could do was scream and scream.

Hiei leaned next to my ear, and somehow I was able to turn my screams down to whimpers, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It's a two-way street." He hissed harshly, his breath stinging my skin. He stood with the same fluidity he had knealt with, wrenching his sword from my leg, earning another scream from me.

With a satisfied look on his face, he turned and walked away, not bothering to look back.

Kurama's face was full of pity as he touched my hair, kindly ignoring my tears. "I know you don't see it now, but that was Hiei's way of being nice."

And as soon as he said that I noticed through my watery vision that a trail of blood followed Hiei's retreating figure...

And that his right leg sported a very strong limp.

A/N: Hello! Whew, this was such a long chapter to type! I just did most of it in basically one sitting..._ So, what did you think? The next chapter or two is going to be centered around Hiei teaching Aaron how to fight...and certain things will be revealed. What will happen? Read and see!

Please review! Cheers!

roseeyes out!


	10. Someday My Prince Will Come

A/N: Hello! Thanks so much for the reviews and for being patient! chocolateluvr13: yes, you are correct. When one gets hurt, the other does too. Kuramasredredrose: thank you. Don't be scared!Hiei isn't going to pop out of your machine and eat you! I think... heve-chan: thank you for your questions! Like I said, the subject of sharing and much more will be delved into in this chapter. So, let's press on and see what happens!

_In every real man a child is hidden that wants to play._

_ ~Friedrich Nietzshe_

Someday My Prince Will Come

"Wooow," Michael whistled as I trudged up to him "what happened to you?"

I bet I was a sight to see. After mine and Hiei's little fight, Kurama had helped me sneak into my room after dark and I had doctored myself up. You know, being carried bridal-style by a fox demon wasn't that bad....

I was sporting a think gauze pad taped to my cheek and the bandage that wrapped around my thigh were imprinted under Asher's jeans that I had "borrowed". The cuts all over my body that Hiei had given me were mostly healed now, although they were still lightly scabbed across my skin.

"I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled, going towards the drawing and painting hall.

Michael frowned, coming up beside me "...Did Hiei do all of this to you?"

I shrugged "No, I gave myself the concussion; along with a couple of other things." Which was true enough. The cut on my cheek and my overwhelming headache were all self-inflicted.

"Here," He took my bag from me, which I had thoroughly cleaned out thanks to my leg "let me get that for you."

"Oh!" My purple bag shone brightly against his black shirt and blue jeans; in short, he looked kind of silly. "No, Michael...!"

He raised a hand "I won't take no for an answer." I licked my lips as he went on ahead of me, leaving me with no other choice but to follow him. "Are you seeing him again today?".

I groaned "Yes, my little slave driver doesn't let up." I grinned "He let me keep the dagger, though."

"Do WHAT?!"

"A dagger is carried as a sub-weapon."

Hiei's voice rang clear, even though I couldn't see him. I had been able to deflect his sword two times today, although I had gotten a few cuts in the process.

"It is used as a weapon of last resort against an enemy."

The wind changed. I scanned the field, waiting. Kurama was leaned against the tree pile, looking very bored. We were in the same clearing again, only this time I had a bit more confidence in myself.

"If you can master it-"

An electric jolt, and I brought my arm up, stopping his head-shot with seconds to spare.

He smirked, leaping back to stand a couple of yards in front of me "-then you can fight with anything."

We had been here nearly two hours and I was panting life a puppy-dog. My right thigh was pulsating and blood shone through Asher's pants leg...he was going to kill me. Then, a thought hit me.

"Wait a minute!" Hiei stopped in mid-crouch as I came out of my own, frowning.

"What now?"

"Um...not that I'm not thankful or anything, but why doesn't my leg hurt?"

Hiei slowly rose to his full height. "Come again?"

"My leg, the one you stabbed me in?" I pointed to the bloodstain "Why doesn't it hurt?"

"...Do you **want** it to hurt?"

I shook my head "It's not that. It's just too late in the game to write it off as shock, you know? I mean, I feel the wound there...I just don't feel the pain."

"Pain would only slow you down more than you already are. You're already next to useless." Gee, thanks. He rotated his head, the cut from yesterday standing out starkly against his cheek. "Just learn to accept things and don't question them."

He was moving slower today. Before, I thought he had just been trying to take it easy on me (yeah, right), but now... "How about you? How are you feeling?"

He shrugged, trying his best to look nonchalant. Suddenly, my heart was filled with compassion. I wanted to go over and touch him, hug him, tell him "thank you so much"...but I didn't do any of those things. I clenched my fist at my side, the picture of self-control.

I was sure that Hiei could hear my thoughts when he stiffened, getting a better grip on his sword.

Did he feel the same way that I did? We shared injuries through our bond, but was it possible that we shared emotions too? If that was true, we also shared thoughts...

I grinned "Hey, Hiei?"

"What?" His eyes narrowed. So suspicious...he knew me too well.

"Who's the ugliest person you know?"

"Kuwabara." He said automatically. Kurama laughed suddenly and I jumped. He gave an apologetic look; I had forgotten he was here...

"My apologies." He smiled.

Hiei ignored him "Why do you ask?"

As my heart quit doing 60, I grasped at the mental image Hiei had of this guy.

...He was anything to write home about, that's for sure. He kind of looked like a monkey with the orange version of an Elvis complex.

In short, he was perfect.

"Hiiiieeei..." His eyes narrowed further at my chant. I imagined the image of Kuwabara naked and flung it at him "catch!"

His eyes widened to immeasurable proportions as it hit him. He grimaced, doing a full body shudder. How you like them apples? If I have to suffer, so do you, buddy boy.

He opened his eyes to slits, glaring at me "...Are you finished playing your childish games?"

I shrugged, grinning "I thought it was funny."

He sighed again, closing his eyes. I could hear him slowly counting to ten in his head. I smiled; so he was learning patience. "...When fighting, or in a survival situation, you don't hold a dagger out in front of you." Hiei said, walking towards me. I noticed that his steps were uneven, bringing me to gaze at his covered thigh.

How much pain could demons feel?

"Hold it like this." He closed both of his hands over mine.

A small spark between us, but nothing else. Things were looking up.

Hiei's hands felt tough, like leather, as he gently shifted the position of the dagger, moving the back of the blade to rest flat against my inner arm.

I grasped the handle as he pulled away, trying to control myself.. Hiei had never touched me before...in any kind of way. I had always been the one to reach out, the one to touch **him**; but now that he had done that...

I was so happy.

"It is used as a means to destroy as much of your opponent's body as possible." He continued indifferently. If he recognized the source of my sudden happiness, he didn't show it.

Hiei stepped an arm's length away from me "The back of the blade is the brute strength of the weapon." He explained, taking my forearm in his gentle grip. I allowed my arm to go slack while keeping a firm grip on my dagger. Hiei was acting so strangely...or maybe it was just the teacher coming out in him. "It's used to break your opponent's bones, especially those of his arms" He moved my arm up, placing the back of the dagger between the muscles of his shoulder and upper arm. The steel glinted against his pale skin, reflecting the sunlight to his chin "and his ribs."

He pressed the tip of the blade just below his left chest plate, and looked at me. I swallowed, staring at the dagger that wasn't pressed quite hard enough to draw blood. As close as I was now, if I lunged forward with all of my strength, then thrust the blade up, I'd pierce his heart. I could end our enslavement to each other right now, and Hiei wouldn't be able to stop me.

I realized suddenly that these were Hiei's thoughts, not mine, and that they were all reflecting in his eyes as he stared into my soul. There was something else in those eyes of his, something that I couldn't name, but the curiosity fluttered from my mind as realization hit me:

Hiei trusted me. He could have easily tightened his grip on my arm, moved away from me, _**something**_...but he didn't. He just stood there, leaving my actions completely up to me.

"..It is best," I sighed as he let my arm fall to my side "to take on a crouching position – feet spread apart, knees bent – when using a dagger." I moved as he instructed and he nodded in confirmation "This way, it's easier to get into your opponent's circle, and finish the deed. The lower to the ground you are, the faster you move. Remember that."

"Yes sir." I nodded, focused solely on learning. I had learned a lot over the past few days, and I thanked God that none of the injuries Hiei had given me were crippling or life-threatening.

I was happy that I was learning how to use this thing ever so slowly, but I still didn't really know what I was doing, or _why_ I was having to learn all of this, for that matter. Weapon drills, stealth exercises, having my favorite demon chase me through the woods with a sword... I trusted them, though. Both of them.

"Hiei."

Hiei glanced over his shoulder. Kurama was slowly making his way towards us, a smile on his lips. "Don't you think it would be more rewarding for Aaron to see....a real fight?"

"...What did you have in mind, fox?"

"Oh, just a friendly sparring match," Kurama said, stopping a few feet behind Hiei, reaching into his hair to pull out... a rose? Yes, it _was_ a rose, and a beautiful one at that. Why on earth-

"Between you and I."

With a dramatic flick of his wrist, a long, snaking vine burst from the rose bloom to curl around his feet, its thorns dark and menacing. Kurama smiled as I stood dumbstruck, staring at the vine-whip in his hand.

A spark flashed in Hiei's eye "You _are_ serious!" He smirked, turning his back to me.

I shook my head violently,coming out of my stupor. "Kurama...what _is_ that?"

"My rose whip." He smiled, flicking his wrist to make the whip snap in the air. "It is my weapon of choice. So much power...all contained in a tiny rosebud."

"I take it that since you're challenging, I go first." Hiei said crouching, gripping his sword handle.

Kurama's eyes were sparking too. These guys were crazy...! "Of course."

"W-Wait a minute!" I cried, running up. Hiei snarled a warning as I came up beside him so I stopped, staring at them both desperately. "Y...you're friends! Best friends from what I can tell!" I pleaded "Why do you want to fight each other?!"

"Don't mettle in something that you can't possibly understand." Hiei growled, lowering himself even closer to the ground.

It was at that moment that I realized that I _didn't_ really understand. The animalistic gleam their eyes had taken on, the almost natural coldness as the seperately thought of ways to kill each other... I didn't _want_ to understand any of this.

Hiei flung off his cloak and charged in the same fluid motion. Kurama stood ready for him, hand slightly raised.

They made contact, and after that followed a series of blurred motions that I could barely follow. From what I could tell, though...the fight was fairly even. It was surprising that Hiei hadn't cut through Kurama's weapon yet, though.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I extended the tendrils of my consciousness to touch Hiei's '…._Can't you just slice through the vine?_'

'_Idiot! Think outside the box!_' Hiei growled, not stopping his attack. Kurama was dodging his strikes with ease; he wasn't smiling anymore.

'_But I-'_

'_Kurama can turn any plant-life into a weapon! He can make even a single blade of grass as hard as steel!_'

It made sense not – Kurama wasn't battling with a wimpy rose vine...he was controlling a spike-tipped steel whip!

'_Now do you-_'

Hiei's question was cut short as Kurama skillfully wrapped the tip of his whip around Hiei's sword and tore it from his grasp. Hiei sent very rude thoughts to my brain, the nicest being that I should go sit on a toilet plunger. Through out connection I saw the dirty look that was meant for me as he glared at Kurama.

Kurama shrugged, tossing Hiei's sword into a standing tree behind him. "Women talk, my friend. You have to learn to multitask."

I let the feminist comment slide, given the circumstances. From Hiei's stance I gathered that he and I were no longer on speaking terms, so I tried Kurama instead '_You're not giving him his sword back?_'

'_No, why should I?_' Kurama stepped forward, snapping his whip in challenge at Hiei '_This is a battle, Aaron – Hiei and I are fighting as if to the death. To go easy on him would be an insult to both of our skills._' He snapped the whip again. Hiei's eyes narrowed '_We don't expect you to understand._'

That was it. :Why does everyone keep saying that?!" I screamed angrily. Both of them turned to me in surprise. I had to admit, hearing my own voice surprised me a bit, too "Sure, I may not want to understand either of you or your demon crap, but I _have_ to! I'm involved in this whether you like it or not, so I need to know what's going on, _capeishe_?"

They both stared at me as I stood there panting, the anger slowly ebbing away. Then, all at once, Kurama chuckled, moving his hand to muffle the sound, and Hiei cracked a smile. Before I knew it they were both laughing...at me.

I felt the heat rise in my face and was struck speechless. I couldn't help but stare at Hiei. The look on his face, the way he just let himself go to the total abandonment of happiness... I'd never seen Hiei look like that before; I had never seen him look **happy** before.

At that moment, even if it was just for a moment, they both looked like normal teenagers having fun.

"Hey, Hiei's laughing? I want in on the joke!"

And that killed the moment. All three of us turned at once to see our visitor.

There were two boys standing at the edge of the clearing, both obviously Japanese. The one that had spoken looked to be about 5'4. His black hair outlined his face, bangs hanging in front of his brown eyes. He wore blue jeans, a white tee-shirt, and a maroon sports jacket that seemed to fit his personality. He winked at me, an infectious grin spreading across his lips.

The other one... I gasped, hand flying to my throat "You're Kuwabara!"

"Uh...yeah." He replied in a voice like rocks grinding underfoot, running a hand through his pumpkin-colored hair. I had to disagree with Hiei on his looks, though. Sure, he wasn't model material, but Kuwabara had a rugged beauty that a woman could appreciate. He was wearing navy blue cotton pants and a white undershirt, the jacket that went with the pants was tied around his waist, completing the look.

"Hey, no fair!" The mystery boy pouted "How come you don't know my name?"

"Yusuke..." Kurama sighed, relaxing his weapon arm completely "What are you doing here?"

Yusuke. So his name was Yusuke. "We were bored on our end, and figured it was about time to meet this girl." Yusuke grinned at me. I shifted my eyes, my cheeks felt hot.

Wait a minute. "Why would you want to meet me? Are you friends of Hiei's?"

"Wow, your Japanese is great!" Japanese? "Yeah, we're all buddies, here. Wow, to know our language so well...how'd Hiei ever tag you?"

I turned to Hiei. '_What's he talking about?_'

'_Any language that I know, you now know through our bond._' He replied, as if it were too bothersome to explain '_Does it really matter how it works as long as the three of you understand each other?_'

He had a point, he had a really good point. I didn't feel like experiencing any more demonic feats today. As they came closer to us, Yusuke's eyes lit up at the sight of our weapons.

"So that's why you're out here." He smirked, acquiring the human version of the blood lust I'd seen in Hiei and Kurama's eyes. "I wouldn't mind trying you out-"

"Back off, detective." Hiei stepped in front of me, his body body rigged. I swallowed, one hand going to my throat and the other to my dagger.

"Whoa, Hiei!" Yusuke grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "So overprotective! I wasn't going to hurt her _too_ badly."

Hiei growled low in his throat, his shoulders vibrating with the bass of his warning. Yusuke's eyes widened ever so slightly.

" I said... Back. Off."

Suddenly it was hard to breathe. I swooned, my knees going weak. The air around Hiei was rippling, like in those movies where people saw mirages in the desert...

"Hey, is she okay?" I distantly recognized Kuwabara's voice as I tipped over.

All at once the heat was gone, and I felt like I was falling into the softest grass in the world. The scent of lilies and lavender, my two favorite flowers, filled my nose and I felt warm and safe, as if God himself was holding me.

I opened my eyes to see Hiei and Kurama's faces inches from mine, both looking concerned in their silent way.

"You killed her!" Kuwabara's voice rang in my ears, followed by some semi-wet sounds. As I came back to earth I realized that the two demons were supporting me. Kurama had one arm under my neck and the other around my waist while Hiei had one arm bracing my shoulders and the other around my stomach. Their arms on my lower body were pressed together as they knelt, and neither were giving way.

"She's not dead!" Hiei yelled in annoyance as they both helped me sit up, my butt set on their separate knees. I couldn't help but laugh.

Kuwabara had Yusuke in a head-lock, and both of them were trying to beat the other senseless.

"Are you all right, Aaron?" Kurama asked gently, reaching to touch my face.

Hiei scooped me up before Kurama could touch me, making me dizzy all over again. "I'm taking her home – that's enough for today." He turned on his heel and glided away from the others, with me safely in his arms.

I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder. I guess I trusted him, too.

~***Kurama's POV***~

"Hey, wait! I wanna go too!" Kuwabara shouted, releasing Yusuke and running after them.

I smiled at him, watching as the three of them disappeared into the woods.

Yusuke turned to me, a question in his eyes "Does Hiei always do stuff like that?"

I stared after where they had disappeared, sighing "Yes. Hiei is always overprotective of her, and I doubt that he even realizes it."

I turned as Yusuke grinned to retrieve Hiei's sword, a sense of hopelessness overwhelming me. "Aw, that's sweet! They're into each other and don't even know it!"

Hiei's sword came out of the tree trunk easily enough. I willed my whip to return to a rose bud and re-placed it in my hair, comforting the poor creature with my hand as the wood sang a sad song that only I could hear. "...Yes, but when they eventually _do_ realize their feelings...that's it. Their bond cannot be broken after that." Another sigh escaped my lips as I covered my face with my hand "After that, there's nothing that I can do for either of them."

His eyes softened "Fox boy-"

"I can't let that happen, Yusuke." I felt so dirty for the thoughts that I was thinking, for being so twisted inside "Butterflies are destined to fall, and I refuse to let Hiei fall with her. I'm sorry."

Yusuke touched my shoulder; I realized that he was giving me a man-hug "You've been holding this in all this time, haven't you?"

"...I care for them both, that's why I have to do this." I raked my nails into a fist against the tree, steeling myself as it screeched in pain. Wood chips fell from my fist, stained with my human blood "I won't let theirs be a story of _Romeo and Juliet_!"

A/N: Howdy! ^^ Sorry this has taken so long. The usual story of how I haven't had time to type stuff up and everything. Thanks for all of the reviews and questions and comments! :D Until next time!

roseeyes out!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello again! ^^ Updates should come sooner now, because I am now on summer break! Yay! Thank you all for the reviews, I truly enjoy all of the feedback. If you think Kurama's been bipolar, you haven't seen anything yet! What will our fox do? Will Hiei and Aaron grow closer? Will Kuwabara get beaten up again? Read on and find out!

_A Rattlesnake, when Cornered will become so angry that it will bite itself. That is exactly what __ the __harboring of hate and resentment against others is – a biting of oneself. We think we are __ harming others in holding these spites and hates, but the deeper harm is to ourselves._

_ ~E. Stanley Jones~_

There's No Way Out

_I was dying._

_ I could feel it, ever so slowly. I clutched at my bloody chest, trying to ignore the blood-stained gashes in the beautiful pink kimono that I was wearing. Fire was all around me, the flames licking the walls of the back room of the feudal manor. My hair, despite my condition, was still ornately done in sculpted circles for the Emperor's party, my hair encrusted with my sister's golden ornaments. I could feel my white powder make-up dripping in streaks down my face from the fire's heat._

_ And there was blood everywhere._

_ I saw Kain standing in front of me, a grin on his face. He looked the same as he always had: his long black hair fell to his waist in layers, outlining his muscular torso. He was maybe an inch taller than I remembered him, so that put him at being about 6'3, his body clothed in the hakama(...?) that I'd seen in Japanese movies. His violet eyes glinted with sadistic pleasure as he laughed at the fire, seeming pleased with himself._

_ Then, I saw why._

_ Kain was laughing not at me, but at his prisoner – he had his hand wrapped almost fully around Hiei's throat. Hiei was gasping through clenched teeth, his eyes, from what I could see of them, were squinted almost shut; both of his hands were gripping Kain's arm, nails digging bloody rivulets into his tanned skin._

_ Hiei was hurt, and her was hurt badly. I somehow knew that the cuts on my arms came from Hiei, just like I knew that the wounds on his chest were from me, and that broken bones in his legs were from me...this was all my fault._

_ We were both dying, and it was all my fault._

_ There was a black tattoo on Hiei's torso – a giant black cross with a heart in the center of it – from his chest to his torso. Somehow, I knew that I had that mark too. I knew that that was why we felt each others exact pain...and why were both going to die._

_ Kain turned his attention to me, not loosening his grip on Hiei's throat. I couldn't see, I couldn't __**breathe**__...!_

_ Suddenly, fire flared behind Kain, taking on the shape of insect wings behind his back. Even though I hated to admit it...he looked beautiful._

_ "You're mine, Aisuru." He snarled with a sneer. Something sand inside of me at that name, but I beat the feeling down. He grinned._

_ I watched in horror as he crushed Hiei's throat in one squeeze. Hiei's eyes bulged to immeasurable proportions, like one of those old cartoon characters, and Kain dropped him._

_ The pain crumpled me to the ground. I couldn't breathe...I felt like a fish out of water. Hiei was staring at me, fingers flexing slowly, trying to reach me. I distantly wondered which of us would go first._

_ Kain grabbed my hair, pulling me up to face him "It's time you acted like it." He hissed._

I woke up with a jolt, using my hand to muffle the scream in my throat. Oh, sweet Jesus...oh, Lord...I was alive.

I flinched as I moved my arm back down. Still hurting from earlier, but alive.

What had that dream been about...? The weird clothes, the gore, and Kain...

I covered my eyes with a hand. I had known Kain since we were kids. He had been my best friend...and my first crush. When we had to move, I remembered clinging to him, crying that I didn't want to go, that I didn't want to leave him...and two hours later Asher and I were orphans.

"I don't like you."

I jumped, wincing at the action. I looked out at the darkness of my room, shaking Lazee awake beside me. All at once I saw piercing emerald eyes glaring back at me through the black of my room – Kurama.

As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw him more clearly. He was still in the same outfit from earlier, leaning against my wall with his arms crossed.

Lazee poked her head from under the covers and began growling at him. Go baby girl.

"Kurama...?" I yawned, stretching. Just play it cool, Aaron, I'm sure fox demons can sense fear like other animals can, "What're you doing he-"

"Let me be more specific – I don't like that mark on your hand."

I looked at my mark, fingering the moon in my palm. "What does that have to do with-"

"You're going to be the death of him." He said, glaring at me.

I shuddered, remembering my dream. "Where did all of this come from? Why would you help me if you hated me?"

"I don't hate you, Aaron, If the circumstances were different, I might even be able to love you." Wow, that was shocking. "You're a sweet girl, an innocent child, but that doesn't change what you are. I didn't think that you'd pose a threat, but..."

Now I was getting angry "To whom? And what do you mean 'what you are'? Who do you think **YOU** are?"

"You pose a threat to those I care about." He stood up straight and Lazee growled louder, her hackles rising "Either find a way to remove the marks, or I may have to handle this my way."

I gripped the handle of my dagger under my pillow, gritting my teeth "Did Hiei put you up to this?"

"No, and that's the problem." That threw me for a loop. He sighed, all at once looking tired "He doesn't talk of you often, but when he does he doesn't usually have a bit of spite in his voice...and that's unlike him."

I could agree with that – Hiei hated everything.

"And you don't help matters by thinking of him constantly."

"I do not!"

His brow raised into his hairline. I bit my lip; we both knew that that was a lie. "Look," I ran a hand through my hair, feigning indifference "it's late, and I don't want to talk to you right now. Can we do this later?"

I laid back down and rolled to where my back was facing him. My eyes were wide with fright as I waited to see what Kurama would do. I didn't think that he'd attack me, but...

"...Hiei is honorable;" I bit back the urge to scream as his voice tickled my ear "he would never attack someone who's back is turned, even if he hates them...I am not like Hiei. Remember that."

I let out a small whimper. Lazee leaped over me only to tumble onto the floor. I spun around to see my empty room staring back at me.

I shuddered, gathering Lazee to me and sitting on the corner of my bed, knife in hand and pooch in lap. Then, I did the only thing I could do – I hugged Lazee and cried.

I shuffled down the stairs the next morning with puffy eyes and Lazee in my arms. I hadn't been able to go back to sleep after Kurama's little visit, so as soon as my digital clock hit the decent hour of six I got up, feeling very safe with my dagger tucked into my Eeyore jammies, out of sight.

"Look, I told you I can't!" Asher's angry voice surprised me. I peeked around the stair banister, spying him in the small hallway.

Asher's hair was a tangled mess, pooling into his wrinkled, open shirt. The button of his slept-in blue jeans was undone, giving him as much comfort as possible. He was leaned against the wall, talking into his cellphone, bare feet flush against the wood floor. He didn't look happy.

"I don't care - - I said I don't care, Kain! She-" All at once he noticed me. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. Asher sighed, pulling his hand from his pocket to run it across his face. "Look, I've got to go." He snapped the phone shut, relaxing fully against the wall with a sigh of relief.

"...Asher, why didn't you let me talk to Kain?" I demanded. I hadn't so much as gotten a postcard from him since we had moved; Kain hadn't even bothered going to mama and daddy's funeral.

He cocked an eyebrow at the strange blade-shaped bulge at my side "Don't you have more important things to worry about?"

"Don't change the subject!" I snarled as I set Lazee down, my heart pitty-pattying in my chest. I guess I wasn't fully over Kain yet. "Why do you even have his number? Last time I checked, you and Kain hated each other!"

"Things haven't changed much." He snorted, pushing off of the wall "You didn't seem tooo worried about Kain when your boyfriend brought you in last night." He said curtly, shouldering past me.

The urge to scream welled up inside of me "Hiei is _NOT_ my boyfriend!" I cried, running after him into the kitchen. "He's a boy and he's my friend, but he's not my boyfriend-"

I sucked in a breath, slamming on breaks. Hiei was sitting at my kitchen table drinking coffee, as if he owned the place.

He looked up at me and smiled impishly "Aaron." He said, giving me the 'I know something you don't know' look.

"...Asher," I looked over at my brother, who was putting the finishing touches on some hot chocolate. I was normally the only one in the house who liked coffee "what is Hiei doing here, and why is he drinking _my _coffee?"

I love caffeine, sue me. Asher blew on his drink, taking a careful sip. "He showed up earlier, and we had a little talk. It would have been impolite to not offer him a drink." He motioned to the bubbling coffee pot "I've got yous making right now."

A small squeal of pleasure sounded as I inhaled the string nutty smell of fresh coffee. I was usually a morning person anyway, but on mornings like this a cup of coffee turned me into Mr. Rogers.

I fought the urge to skip to the coffee maker, pointedly ignoring Hiei as I poured the dark liquid into my Gemini mug. "How much earlier can you get than six?"

"Try five."

I blinked, almost dropping the coffee pot. I turned to Hiei, who was sipping form his own cup. "Do you ever sleep?"

"..." He swallowed, shrugging "Rarely."

I shuddered; he was drinking his coffee straight black, and I could taste it running down my throat. I dumped an extra teaspoon of sugar into my coffee, four instead of the usual three, and didn't spare the milk from my sweetener drive.

Hiei didn't react as I drank my concoction, although my teeth hurt because it was so sweet. I guessed he was the kind of person who could drink his coffee any way he could get it. Lucky.

As I turned back around I noticed Asher pulling on his coat from the back of the chair "And where are you going this early? You're usually not stirring on your own until ten!"

"..." Asher pulled on his gunmetal gray coat, not looking at me "I've got to go out of town for a few days. Business. I'll be back next Tuesday."

"But...!" I wanted to cry, I could feel the tears coming "my art expedition's on that day...!"

"Yeah?" He smiled, ruffling my hair "Don't worry, Air, I won't miss it – no matter how tired I am."

"Why do you have to leave?" I sounded like I was three as I followed him into the hall, but I didn't care. Something was wrong.

"Woody asked me to go with him to Tourent, and I said I would. It's for an old Firebird, you'll love it. It's red and everything." Tony, A.K.A. 'Woody' Johnson, was Asher's boss at the autoshop. He had a bad past, but he was a sweet guy. "Don't use the stove while I'm gone, don't answer the door for strangers, and don't forget to brush your teeth, okay?"

"...You're lying to me."

His hand stopped inches from the front door knob. I could feel Hiei standing in the kitchen doorway, watching us. "I'm your sister, Asher, but I'm also your twin. I know you better than I know myself." He slowly lowered his hand onto the knob "So why are you lying to me?"

"..." He sighed, turning halfway to face me "I'm sorry Aaron...but I can't tell you." He stared levelly over my shoulder "Hiei's agreed to stay with you while I'm gone, so you'll be protected. You have nothing to worry about."

Hiei? I blinked, turning to face the boy in question. Hiei's face told me nothing; a perfect mask. Living with Hiei for a whole week…? "…Un-uh, forget it! I'll stay with Michael!"

Asher snorted "Michael couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag, and you know it."

Somewhere, wherever he was, I felt Michael flinch. Sorry, man. "But…!"

"Just deal with it 'til I get back, okay?" He kissed my forehead "I love you, Aaron. Later." Then he was out the door.

I was only able to stand there as Asher cranked up his Torino and drove away, struck dumb. "…He's not coming back."

Hiei snorted "Don't get yourself in a tizzy, fool. Your brother said he would be back in-"

"But he won't!" I screamed, tearing at my hair and falling to my knees. "I know Asher, and

something's wrong! He's trying to protect me from something, and I don't know what it is! Why does everyone think that I'm so _weak_? You, Asher, Kurama…everyone!"

I let out a shuddering sob, tears streaming down my face. I wasn't weak! I wasn't! I felt like I was backed into a corner… There was nothing I could do about any of this…and I hated it.

"...You really are an idiot."

I whipped my head up "What?"

He looked at me levelly, not moving "If you really believe that I would allow myself to be bonded to someone who was _weak_, then you don't know anything about me. If I'm bonded to a weak person, that means that I'm weak, Aaron." His gaze became sharp "And I am not weak."

I licked my lips, nodding. "So don't worry about what can't do anything about. Asher said that he would be back soon, so don't worry about it. Focus on your training."

"But-"

"Don't prove me wrong." He glided slowly back into the kitchen to finish the rest of his coffee, leaving me to myself.

I smiled, hugging myself. It might have been a bit unorthodox, but I knew that that was Hiei's way of showing that he cared for me.

A/N: Wow...I apologize that I dropped off the face of a cliff for months! ^^ Thanks for the support and comments. I almost have the story completed (hand-written, that's partly what takes me so long to post..._) So if I still have fan, here you go! I hope you enjoyed it!

So, what's up with Asher? How is Aaron and Hiei living together going to work? Read on to see!


End file.
